Wish upon a star
by joyful-x
Summary: “Hey Sakura, there is a shooting star.” “WHAT?” Sakura excitedly looked up. “Quick! Make a wish!” A rejection and a bonding moment in the park ended up with a wish. Will dreams actually come true? (Completed)
1. A wish

Hey, a chapter for everyone. I intended to let this be a one shot. Cheers! And to everyone, happy holidays! For others who are having exams, good luck!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" A raven beauty looked at her companion. "Still upset?" Hearing a snort from her, she kept quiet, watching the sun set.

The setting sun illuminated the sky, bathing it with golden sunrays that gave a person a sense of peace and joy watching it go down. But now, all she felt was sadness, pain and betrayal. The memories etched in her mind so clearly that each time she thought about it was like having knives plunged into her guts repeatedly.

"Tomoyo, was I wrong to ask too much?" She asked.

"No. You weren't. It was just him being stupid!" Tomoyo tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"I love him."

"We know."

"Then why doesn't he?" She screamed. "WHY DIDN'T HE FEEL THE SAME WAY?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo muttered as she hugged her friend. "Don't beat yourself up this way."

"It hurts. It just hurts so much!" Sakura gave in to the tears. Tomoyo kept quiet, knowing its better not to say anything. Instead, she stroked her friend's short auburn hair as she cried.

* * *

As they reached Penguin Park, Tomoyo asked, "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Yes. Thanks for the offer Tomoyo."

She sighed. "Okay then Sakura, take care of yourself. See you in school tomorrow."

Sakura watched her friend heading home. When she was out of sight, she walked into the park and headed to the swing.

The sound of the cricket filled the air as she slowly rocked the swing. With only the moon and the stars to accompany her, she started crying once more.

"BAKA! You are such a baka!" She shouted into the sky. "He never loved you. Why risk rejection when you know he NEVER LOVED YOU!"

The pain came back full force as the memories assaulted her.

* * *

"Yukito, wait!"

"What is it Sakura?" He turned around, with an impatient look on his face that made her shrink back.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked in a timid voice. "Sorry if I annoyed you."

His hard eyes softened as he looked at her, messing up her hair. "No, I wasn't. I was in a rush and I can't afford to be late."

"Where are you going?"

"To the train station."

"Okay, I'll follow you then."

Yukito glanced at the sixteen year old girl. Not knowing what she had in her mind, he just nodded his head and continued walking.

"Yukito, do you ever wondered about love?"

"Pardon?" Yukito sputtered.

"Well, since you are roughly seven years older than me, you should have reached that stage much earlier."

"Wait, why did you suddenly ask the question?"

"Well, I am considering about certain things." Sakura said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"I wondered about it sometimes. Because I never really experience it till recently. But love is an interesting feeling. It works like a drug." Yukito started out, after much hesitation.

"A drug?"

"Yes, a drug. If you finally experienced love, you need it all the time. If not, you will get upset, depressed or even worse. It can push you to suicide."

"Suicide." Sakura thought for a moment. "Then what you think about me?"

"You?" Yukito laughed. "What's with the sudden change of topic?"

"Nothing. So, what do you think about me?"

"Well, you are sweet, caring, loyal and a downright scatterbrain!" Yukito laughed, earning a whack from Sakura.

"Shut up Yukito!" Sakura laughed.

"It's true!" Yukito laughed harder when Sakura gave him a disgusted look.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" Sakura asked when his laughter subsided.

Yukito stared at her, shocked by her question. "Girlfriend isn't something you can shop for Sakura. We can't choose when we want a girlfriend or boyfriend. They just come into your life when fate decides it."

"Do you think I can become your girlfriend then?" Sakura asked, dropping the bombshell on him.

Yukito stopped dead in his track. Not knowing what to do, Sakura continued talking. "I love you. I love you since I was ten. I know you love me too."

"That is different." Yukito turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you as the same way Touya loves you."

"Is age a factor for you?" Sakura asked. "Seven years isn't a big difference. My mother and father's age difference is more than seven years, and they love each other."

"Sakura, I really love you as a brother and nothing else." Yukito took a deep breathe. "I am already attached. And I have never realised that your love for me is anything else but a love between brother and sister."

"All right." Sakura said, a little too calmly. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Glad we cleared up this misunderstanding."

"Sakura..."

"Yukito!" A feminine voice intruded into the conversation. A brunette came walking towards them and gave Yukito knock on his head. "You are late again!"

"Sorry Naruku. I was held up." Yukito grinned sheepishly at her. "Sakura, this is Naruku Akizuki, my girlfriend. Naruku, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Touya's sister."

"So this is Sakura." She studied her for a moment then shocked Sakura by giving her a big hug. "She is just adorable, like what you two jokers said."

"It was nice to meet you too Naruku. Yukito, I need to go and do something else. So see you." Sakura fled from the couple, as tears started flowing down.

* * *

"Sakura..." A voice broke through her memories.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here at a time like this?" She turned away from the intruder.

"Tomoyo called. She told me that she left you at the park and asked me whether I saw you passing by my house." If Syaoran noticed the tears, he didn't say anything. "She wanted to make sure whether you were making your way home. When I never saw you walked by, I figured you were still at the park."

"Oh." Sakura looked up at the sky as she dried the tears away.

"Heard what you told Yukito. I am sorry." Syaoran lied smoothly. He was anything but sorry that Yukito rejected her, for his own selfish reasons.

"Syaoran, is it wrong to chase after your own happiness?"

"No, you are brave to do it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Then why do I feel like a fool telling Yukito that I love him? He has a stupid girlfriend!"

"Yukito has a girlfriend?"

"A stupid bimbo girlfriend with fair skin, without pimples, as tall as Yukito and have a super sense of style. I want to hate her!"

"But?"

"She hugged me. She hugged me, not knowing that I was attempting to steal her boyfriend. She made me feel like she welcomes me into her life. I want to hate her, but I can't." Sakura turned to Syaoran, with tears streaming down her face. "I feel like an idiot!"

"Don't!"

"What you mean by don't?" Sakura unleashed her anger at Syaoran. "You tell me don't feel sad because I hurt? Are you asking me not to wallow up in self pity because Yukito doesn't love me the way I want him to? Go and get a life and leave me alone!"

"Sakura." His hand ran through his hair, trying to figure how to comfort her. His heart hurt as he watched her cry.

"Now don't Sakura me!" She started hitting him. "Everything something goes wrong, everyone goes, 'Sakura, don't worry, it will be all right.' Or 'Sakura, it's not really your fault. Don't feel guilty' Can anyone just listen to me for goodness sake!" She went on hitting him till her anger burnt out.

Syaoran stood still as she started sobbing, gripping hold of his shirt while soaking it with her tears. Unable to remain distant, he hugged her close to her as he cooed to her, muttering incomprehensible phrases to calm her.

"Feeling better?" Syaoran asked as she quietened down. When she nodded, he sighed in relief.

"Sorry."

"What for Sakura?"

"For scolding you, when it's not your fault." Sakura looked up, with her eyes still having some residue tears.

He rubbed the tears away. "Silly. Don't worry about me. As long as you are feeling better, it's okay."

"Thanks Syaoran. You are a good friend." She hugged him. "You are a very good friend."

Syaoran said nothing, only to stare into the sky. "Hey Sakura, there is a shooting star."

"WHAT?" Sakura excitedly looked up. "Quick! Make a wish!"

Syaoran looked at her weirdly, only to see her closing her eyes and clasping her hands together and muttered something softly. Giving into the temptation to do something silly, he followed suit and made a wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Sakura asked him when he opened his eyes. "Wait! Don't tell. If not it won't come true."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran smiled, seeing the joy back in Sakura's eyes. "Feeling better now?"

"Definitely!" She gave a shy smile. "Let's go home, father and brother will be waiting for me."

"I will send you home then." Syaoran walked side by side with her in silence, as he thought of the wish he made earlier. Boy, how much he wished that Sakura finally figured that she was more than a friend to him.

* * *

That's it. The end. I am still wondering whether I should carry on this story. So I tell you what, review and tell me whether you want me to continue. If more people say yes, then I will carry on. If not, I will leave it as it is.

So please, review. Thanks!


	2. I'm back

Right. I have decided to carry on with this story. So, the continuation of the story. The characters that are in this story is not mine but CLAMPS and i am not the genius that created these characters. I am only responsible of this story line.

Now, we can finally get on with it!

* * *

Loud banging can be heard on the front door of the Kinomoto house. At a moment, she ignored the knocking. After all, it might be a pesky salesman. When the knocking refused to stop, she put down the vacuum cleaner and went to the door. 

She peaked through the eyehole and frowned. A young lady stood outside, with a small suitcase at the side of her. Her cap hid her eyes, but couldn't prevent stray strains of hair from spilling out of it. She looked really professional, in a business coat and black and white checked skirt with a woollen black scarf. 'Utterly depressing.' She thought as she opened the door. "How may I help you?"

The visitor looked up. Her emerald eyes met the golden hue eyes before her eyes brightened up in recognition. "Kaho-san?"

The lady in the oversized t-shirt and faded shorts frowned. "That is Mrs Kinomoto and Sister to you."

She beamed. "Since when?" She studied her sister-in-law. Her hair was bun up and judging by the apron she wore, likely was to stop the long hair from disrupting her as she did the housework. She looked so different from the Ms Kaho she knew in Six Grade.

"We went to the Registry of Marriage yesterday." She smiled back. "Come in Sakura, you must be shivering from the cold weather."

"Yes. I didn't expect it to be snowing when I came back. When I reached the airport, I saw it snowing." She brushed off the snow from her coat and stepped into the warm cosy house.

After seven years of wandering, she is finally back home. The house looked the same. All the furniture is still there and in tiptop condition. "I am amazed that Touya could take good care of the house."

"He didn't. He hired a cleaning company to do the house every week. His workload doesn't allow him to spend as much time doing housekeeping as in the past." Kaho came out from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate, which Sakura happily accepted. "The company kept on giving him work to do. Not surprising as he is such a reliable and trusted accountant."

"Still struck in that crazy life I see." Sakura shook her head. "Things haven't changed."

"Neither have you." Kaho looked at her. "You still look bright and chirpy. How was it? Travelling over the world with Tomoyo?"

"Fun. Her designs are such a big hit worldwide. Every fashion shows definitely have a major celebrity ending up begging her to design her dress for the next award show." She sighed. "I miss my runway routines."

"You are skin and bones you know?" Kaho scolded. "What have they been feeding you?"

"Health food and vegetables." She laughed. "I am kidding. I don't skip meals and exercise. I don't go on extreme diet either. Let's say, I am blessed with high metabolism rate. If not, I will die just not eating chocolate every week!"

Kaho smiled. Secretly, she was proud of Sakura. Although she became a top model, her fame never gotten into her head, neither have she forgotten her roots. Every week, there will always be a letter from her. Surprisingly, they were not informed of her return home. "Why are you not working?"

"Working?" Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo just eloped, to some guy called Eriol. After that, she called me and told me to take leave till the New Year. She complained for the past seven years that I have been working my butt off and not having any holiday. So she threatened me to take a holiday if not she will sack me." The two of them laughed as they looked out of the window, watching the snowflakes coming down.

However, their peace was disrupted when the door was suddenly slammed shut and a shout. "Honey, I am home."

Sakura grinned as Kaho blushed. "I am here in the living room."

"Your guest has arrived dear?"

"No. Not the guest but someone that you will love to see."

The two ladies heard a suitcase put down not to gently on the wooden floor and footsteps before they saw a tall, dark and dead drop gorgeous man appear at the hallway. If Sakura didn't know that man all her life, she would have drooled. The man paused, tilting his head to the side, looking at Sakura inquisitively.

"Kaijuu?"

The younger lady fumed for a moment and walked to him. Although she was quite tall for a lady, the man was still taller than her by a head. She looked up at him and gave him a sly grin. "Yes I am back brother," And then she slammed her foot on his. "With vengeance!"

Kaho laughed as her husband gave his sister a deadly glare. "You will pay for this Kaijuu!" With that, the two siblings chased each other around the house like they do when they were young.

"Some things just refuse to change." Kaho smiled as she stood up and cleared Sakura's cup and went to the kitchen, leaving the two siblings time to bond.

* * *

After successfully making Touya pay for calling her Kaijuu at the age of 25, she happily went into her bedroom and started unpacking. The first one she took out from the bag was a family photo. It was taken when she was just barely a year old. Her brother, stood in front of his father, looking adorable in the little three-piece suit with a blue bow tie. His father wore the same type of clothes only with a dark blue tie. His arms were around her mother, who wore a white sundress and carrying Sakura. 

This was the only photo of the complete family. When she was two years of age, she lost her mother to a mysterious illness. Her father died when she was 20, apparently some accident at the evacuation site he was working. So, that only leaves her with Touya. 'Fortunately for him, he is married.'

"Married? You are glad that I married your primary school teacher?" He asked, letting Sakura know that she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh? Looking around, wondering whether you need help. It does seem though that it is not the case." Touya was about to leave when he spied the photo in her hands. "Miss them."

"Yes. We couldn't even see father." Sakura's eyes teared.

"Well, at least he is now with mother." Touya sighed. It was hard to lose a father like that. But that was the nature of his job and he had to live with it.

"How are you coping with yours?" He was surprised by her question. He didn't intend to talk about work with her, no matter how stressful it was. But now, he wasn't given a choice.

"Fine." He replied.

"Are you working at that crazy madhouse corporation which never give you overtime pay and yet make you work like a dog?"

"No"

"Then you are working in a different company."

"Yes."

"Enjoy your job?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Touya. Stop giving me one-word answers will you? And start giving me information." She saw her brother staring at her, hesitating to tell her something. "Spill it. I know you are working in a place which I will disapprove." She looked at him in feigned horror. "Oh, you are working in an illegal gambling den?"

"NO!!!"

"Then spill it! Where are you working?" Touya mumbled under his breath something. "Come again?" She heard him muttered corporation. "Where again?"

"LI CORPORATION!!" Touya shouted. "Are you deaf?"

"Li Corporation? You mean THE Li Corporation." Sakura broke out laughing as Touya gave her a deadly glare.

"Stop gloating!"

"I can't believe it! You are working in Syaoran's company!" She hooted in laughter. "I thought this day would never come! This is great. That crazy moron hired someone who threatened to break his neck if he ever makes me cry? This is classic!!"

"Sakura, Syaoran didn't hire me. His mother did. Stop gloating. I have to work with that brat everyday!"

"Right, but still, it's still unbelievable. Wait till I tell Tomoyo this! She will laugh her head off!" She gloated again

"Sakura, I swear if you don't shut up, you will be so damn sorry!"

"I won't be as sorry as you. Because," She gave a dramatic pause and started hitting the bed, to give the drum roll effect. "YOU ARE WORKING WITH LI SYAORAN!!!!"

The house was filled with Sakura's screeches as Touya went to her and tickled her till she begged him to stop. "This is the result of you pushing your luck too far." Touya mercilessly belted out the punishment.

"Touya! Stop disturbing Sakura. She needs to unpack!" Kaho suddenly appeared at the door, scolding Touya before turning her attention to Sakura. "Oh, Sakura, there is someone joining us for dinner tonight. Please, wear your best clothes."

Sakura struck out her tongue as Touya obediently listened and went out of the room, however not without giving her the familiar look that implies 'I will be back!' When the door closed, she stared at the photo once more. "I am back home father, mother." She said softly as she placed it on her study desk.

* * *

Right, reviews and thanks for the reviews in advance. Please, just review!! See you soon. 


	3. Dinner for four

'Chocolates, check. Flowers, check. Neat attire, check.' He ticked off his mental notes as he made his way to the house. He didn't need directions, since he was familiar with the address. He wished he could meet somewhere else. But apparently she refused to budge, insisting that he should eat in her new home.

Who would want to enter into the lion's den? No smart man would. He was however, tied to obligations and hence need to honour the promise, a freaking promise that was made a long time ago.

A stupid promise that his mother made and forced him to carry out when she couldn't make it! Crazy mother! The young man walked towards the house that never visited for years. After all, he had no reason to, till now.

He calmly walked into the garden, admiring the flowers that he planted with a childhood friend. The lawn was well kept. 'Not surprising, since she lives here.'

He gently brushed off the snow off his trench coat and took off his hat. He took in a deep breath as he knocked the door, and braced for an attack.

There were shouting in the house and a gentle but firm voice demanded someone to open the door because she was busy. He waited for a while, growing nervous each second. He doesn't want to see him. NOT HIM!

Noise could be heard from the other side of the house. He heard a soft creaking of the door as someone slowly opened it. He took in another breath as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the owner of the house.

"YOU!!!!!!!"

The owner really didn't welcome him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a sheepish grin. "Is my cousin in?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working overtime today."

"You assumed!" He snapped back, unable to hold back his frustration. "I am here to join Kaho-san for dinner."

Touya stared at the younger man and cursed fate. 'This is not happening!' He blinked hard and stared at the porch. He is here alright, joining his family for dinner. He is so going to get Kaho for this. He was tempted to slam the door shut on the irritating brat. But if Kaho ever finds out, he will never hear the end of his manners towards that brat.

"Excuse me? Is it polite to keep your guest waiting outside the house during this chilly evening?"

Touya let out a frustrated growl and looked straight into his amber eyes. "Don't push it Li."

"You too Kinomoto!" The two of them exchanged deadly stares.

"ONII-SAN!!! Kaho is asking why are you taking so long."

Touya saw his colleague's eyes filled with surprise before he snapped at him. "Who is home?"

"You should know who." Touya said in a protective voice. "What makes you think I don't want you to join us for dinner?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked, deliberately baiting him, even though he knew the answer. He was surprised that Touya turned away. "Get in, I don't want to end up paying your hospital bill if you get sick staying out in the cold."

Sakura saw her brother walking towards the dining room. "So? Who is it?" Sakura frowned when her brother walked past her into the kitchen without answering her. "TOUYA!!! WHO IS IT?"

"It's me." Sakura turned around and looked at the stranger. The messy chestnut hair looked endearing on him and it matched his warm eyes, which was now looking fiercely at her, with some kind of unknown feelings she can't figure out.

"Syaoran? Is that you Syaoran?" Sakura squealed as she rushed to him and gave him a big hug. In the process discovering that he was also taller than her. For all she know he might be as tall as Touya or even taller.

"Sakura, I… can't… breathe!"

"What? Sorry!" She loosens her hold as she whacked his shoulder. "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"You are working with my brother. MY BROTHER! Are you crazy?"

Syaoran looked at her for a moment and laughed. "Well, it's not as if I wanted it to happen." Syaoran made his way to the sofa. "It's actually my mother's decision to get him to work with me. She insisted that we work together."

"But why?" Sakura asked, not being able to see the reason behind it.

"She wanted someone who is not scared of me."

"WHAT?" Sakura looked at him, flabbergasted. When Syaoran nodded his head, she laughed out, filling the whole house with her laughter. "This is just classic! And I thought my brother was hired because of his capabilities. In the end, it is used to baby sit the heir of the Li Corporation."

"Not funny Sakura," Syaoran brushed the insult off. "Touya was hired because of his skills. But he had an edge with the rest of the people because he isn't scared of me, not one bit." Syaoran gave her a deadly stare when she threatened to burst out laughing again. "In the end, we did a pretty decent job, without killing each other. This pleased my mother and allowed Touya to work for us permanently."

"And my brother is willing?" Sakura questioned him. She cannot imagine her Onii-chan working for her friend.

"Well, he isn't, until my mother gave him a lot of perks." His voice dropped by a notch. "And I mean, A LOT of perks!" The two of them laughed together at the little joke.

From the kitchen, Kaho stared at Touya. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Kaho slipped her arm around him. "Don't worry, Sakura will be alright."

Touya couldn't bother acting like an unconcerned brother anymore. "She better be alright." He paused as Sakura's laughter filled the room. "If not, I will happily skin him alive."

* * *

"So, how is life working with Touya?" Kaho innocently queried but with amazing results. The two men on the table exchanged deadly glance once more and refused to break eye contact. Kaho sighed while Sakura had to hold back her snigger. They were still acting like little kids.

Touya bit back a yelp when Kaho's hand sneaked underneath the table cloth and roughly pinched his thigh. "Oh, I enjoy working with Li." He tried to say, but failed to hide the pain that he felt.

"Yes, Touya-san is a very pleasant person to work with." Syaoran made a face that implied that he rather face the devil than to work with him before continuing. "But seriously, he is better then some of the colleagues I worked before."

"I am glad." Kaho beamed as she passed a plate of mixed vegetables across the table to Syaoran, who in turned offered to Sakura who was sitting beside him.

"Sakura, you mentioned that Tomoyo is married." Touya changed the subject immediately. "How is the husband?"

Sakura stopped eating for a moment and smiled. "Oh, that's the problem. They eloped. After one fashion show, Tomoyo met him, and was somehow swept off her feet by him. They met a few times after that and all of the suddenly, they eloped. I only heard about him, but never really met him in person."

"But you know his name right?" Kaho asked when Touya started frowning.

"I think its Eriol Hiiragarizawa." When Syaoran suddenly coughed and Kaho's eye widened, she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Eriol." Syaoran coughed more violently when Kaho spoke. "Eriol Hiiragarizawa is our distant cousin." She offered a cup to Syaoran who gratefully took it.

"But Kaho, I told you who was Tomoyo's husband right?"

"Yes, but you never told me his last name." Kaho exchanged glances with Syaoran who was drinking his cup of water to wash the food down. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Touya and Sakura said together.

"That Eriol has finally tied the knot." Kaho laughed.

"We never thought that he will settle down." Syaoran added, smiling at Kaho. "We finally gotten him settled down eh?"

"Yes, Tomoyo is really good at catching him." Kaho smiled.

"That blasted cousin of ours swore that he would never settle down." Syaoran told the Kinomotos. "Now, he is the second one to get married."

"Hmm." Sakura interrupted. "I think he is the first. They married about two to three days ago."

"Ha! We nailed him!!!" Syaoran slapped his hands together and rubbed them with gee. "He will never hear the end of it!"

"Wait, now that you mentioned it. Eriol did mention to me on the phone that he is coming over to visit us." Kaho helped herself with a helping of cold ham. "I wonder whether Tomoyo will be coming along with him."

"Whatever, all I know is that Eriol will never wish he made the bet. Oh, thanks Sakura!" Syaoran smiled when Sakura refill his cup.

"What bet?" Kaho wondered.

"Both of us decided that whoever married first have to treat the whole family for an eight course dinner. This means, Eriol has to buy enough food for," Syaoran paused. "six people including himself and Tomoyo!" He laughed once more. "Revenge is never this sweet!"

"So this Eriol guy, how is he?" Touya questioned, causing Kaho to laugh.

"Don't worry dear. He will cause less trouble than Syaoran." She said with a wink, causing Syaoran to blush and Touya to glare at him once more.

"Who wants dessert?" Sakura asked; unaware of the hint that Kaho gave.

"Thanks Sakura. There is mixed fruits in the fridge, bring it out for us." Kaho leaned back, wondering how long the silly cousin of hers will make his move to seal Sakura's heart.

* * *

Finish! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Drop a review please. I love reviews. (Who doesn't?) Take care 


	4. Arrival of Mr and Mrs Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo stared outside the window, fully aware of the sleeping man beside her. The view from where she sat was breath-taking. She could see the airport which looked so small. After all, she was still up in the sky, sitting on the airplane with her husband, who is fast asleep.

She has a husband. The reality of the marriage hit her hard when she board the plane back to her hometown. The Tomoyo she knew never gave into impulse nor was she the type who believed in romance. Actually, that was Sakura's trait, and flaw or some might say it's a gift. But whatever it is, she didn't really believe in romance.

Until the day Eriol Hiiragarizawa swept her off her feet and proposed to her a week after the courtship. And she, out of her character accepted and enjoyed the thrill of running to a church and eloped, when she was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse and faded jeans and he wearing a simple shirt and pants. As much as she hated the idea of being married all of the sudden, she can't help but admit that during that one week, Eriol did made her feel really special.

---Flashback---

"Someone help!!! The zip of the dress is stuck!" One of the younger models screeched, probably freaking out before her first fashion show.

"Ms Daidouji, the show is starting in five minutes." One of the organisers came back stage and informed her, oblivious to the frenzies in the dressing rooms.

"Tomoyo! One of the suits is missing." The wardrobe manger informed her.

"Drats! Find it!" Tomoyo shouted over the noise. The panic and the mess before the fashion show is part and parcel of her life, but why are all of the things happening now, where she has to impress many people. A lot of her sponsors were here in London and she needed to nail this fashion show to persuade them to continue supporting her.

Not that she was in need of cash or some sort, but rather for the stability for Sakura-chan and herself. After struggling for seven years, she finally made it, being a renowned designer and not needing to be under managements that mishandle their funds and publicity. This fashion show was organized by them, and she was determined to show the world that she can survive in this cat and mouse business.

She worked through the crowd, giving out instructions as people asked her questions. Finally, when she cleared up all the small details, she called out. "Sakura! Are you ready?"

"Yes, give me a moment!" Sakura suddenly appeared from nowhere and walked to her, while trying to touch up her attire. She was the first model to hit the runway, and she was going to be the one to set the atmosphere of this show. She cannot let Tomoyo down.

"Sakura, whatever happens after this," Tomoyo looked into her eyes. "You are a great friend."

"Tomoyo cut the crap!" Sakura wanted to grip her friend's shoulder, but with her hands full, she had to give her a lethal stare to catch her attention. "You are going to pull through this. We are going to pull through this. Don't worry! It will be an instant success!" She winked. "Trust me!"

Tomoyo grinned at the encouragement as someone shouted "One more minute!"

"Well, see you later! Be prepared for a standing ovation." Sakura leaned forward and gave her a peak on the cheek. "Chill!"

Tomoyo watched her walk away. Sakura Kinomoto was with her from the beginning, when they left their home to pursue their dreams of being famous. Sakura wanted to be a model while she wanted people to wear her clothes. From there, they worked as a team, Sakura being her model for her clothes and she working hard to design clothes that will catch the eyes of people and the world.

A few run in with bad luck and cheating managers, they finally made it. And this is going to be their test, this fashion show in London is their test whether they pass or fail. Tomoyo prayed as she watched each model strolling down the runway and captivating the audience with their grace and poses. When each model returned, they hurriedly changed to their next attire and hopefully pray there will be no screw ups in between.

A few times, Sakura gave her a reassuring wink and mouthed "It's great!" Finally when it was her turn to go down the runway, Tomoyo plastered a smile she practiced over the years, as if she was cool as a cucumber throughout the whole show and came out from the backstage.

Flashes from cameras blinded her eyes as she walked down in the way Sakura taught her. She saw the crowd standing up and started clapping. As the sound filled the whole auditorium, she knew that it was a success! Sakura was right. The show was a success! She kept her feelings of joy in her as she smiled at the crowd. However something caught her eyes as she looked straight into them.

A tall man stood out from the crowd. The dark blue suit with a matching blue tie strangely made his blue eyes more enchanting. The thin wired frame of his spectacles failed to hide the intensity of his stare. Even though the lighting where he sat was dark, she somehow felt that his hair was the same colour as his eyes. But what appealed to her the most was the sense of mystery behind his eyes. It gave her the urge to discover his secrets.

"Pst! Tomoyo, speech!" Sakura slightly nudged her as someone handled a microphone to her. Tomoyo blushed for a moment, being caught staring at the crowd. She glanced over to the mysterious man and to her amusement, he was smiling as well. The sweet shy smile that threaten to rock her equilibrium. If she doesn't stop staring at him, she can never finish her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow friends and colleagues. Welcome to my first Autumn/Winter collection show in London. I am really honoured that you took time off from your hectic schedule and joined me and my fellow models to share my collection with you. I hope you all enjoyed the show. Thank you." She ended, as the crowd once more started applauding. She looked out into the crowd once more, feeling a little disappointed that he disappeared. Forcing herself to smile, she turned and walked away towards the backstage.

"That was amazing!" Sakura squealed as soon as they are out of sight and hearing distance from the audience. "It's a success!!! Tomoyo! It's a success!" She jumped up and down with her dangerously high high heels and hugged her friend.

Tomoyo grinned as she returned the hug. "Thank you Sakura!" Tomoyo released her before addressing to the models. "After this, you all are entitled to let your hair down and enjoy. However, please remember that we have to start rehearsals tomorrow at 12pm. Please don't be late."

"Ms Daidouji?" One of her security came to her. "A man wanted to pass you this." He thrust a bouquet of flowers to her and walked off.

"Who is it?" Sakura stared at the flower and pointed at the card.

Tomoyo shrugged and read the card.

'Meet me at the La Cave Winebar after your show. I will be waiting.

Eriol Hiiragarizawa

P.S: You look really sweet when you blush'

"Oh, a secret admirer?" Sakura gushed as she read it as Tomoyo blushed harder than before.

"I don't even know who he is." Tomoyo lied.

"Are you going? Will it be safe?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that place is safe. I went there a few times." Tomoyo assured her friends. "Sakura, you help me deal with the press and the sponsors. I won't join you today."

"But Tomoyo, you said you wanted to try." Sakura frowned. Although Tomoyo was the creative one, she was the one who handled the public relations. Only recently Tomoyo agreed to give it a try and she wasn't really doing that bad for someone who is shy and reserved.

"No, not today, I don't want to screw up." Tomoyo grabbed her coat and don her scarf. "I will see you at the hotel."

"Right, go and meet your secret admirer. I will take care of myself." Sakura teased her as Tomoyo shook her head and mumbled something like wanting to kill her or some sort.

Tomoyo walked away from the chaos after the show and burst into the cold London autumn as she went to meet Eriol Hiiragarizawa.

---End Flashback---

"Honey, we have arrived." Eriol whispered into her ears, feathering kisses on it as he spoke.

"Oh?" Tomoyo snapped out of the daydreaming and glanced outside. Realising that outside was draped in snow, she grinned. One of the seasons she loves is winter, mainly because of the snow. "Get ready your coat. It's snowing."

As the two of them got off the plane, Tomoyo silently prayed that whatever she did the last week wasn't going to haunt her.

"Serious?" Eriol leaned towards her and looked out. "Oh, you were right all the long. It's really snowing here." He frowned. "My cousin said otherwise."

Tomoyo unconsciously gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Then he is wrong. Let's go!" She gathered her things and alighted from the plane.

"Wait. Have you informed your family?"

"Yes. But since my mother is busy, my cousins will be coming to see me." Tomoyo turned back to smile. "I want to introduce you to them"

"Okay." Eriol obliged, as he followed Tomoyo to the baggage collection hall. "After that, we find for mine and then we can go and have a little family gathering."

"Sure." Tomoyo looked out towards the arrival gallery. To her joy, she spotted Sakura with her brother. She was however surprised to see Syaoran together with Ms Kaho.

"Ready?" Eriol came beside her, lugging two suitcases.

"Yes. They are there already."

"Great! I spotted my cousins as well."

Sakura tugged Touya's polo-tee. "Tomoyo is here right?"

"Yes. She is coming out with some weird guy with blue hair."

"Hey! The blue hair man that you just called weird is my cousin!" Kaho playfully hit him.

When the couple finally came out, Tomoyo ran towards Sakura and gave her a bear hug. "I miss you so much!" Tomoyo wailed.

"It's only one week girl." Sakura gave an sigh.

"Tomoyo, would you mind introducing me to your husband." Touya came next to them and gave her a pet on the head.

"Oh, Sakura and Touya, this is Eriol Hiigarizawa. Eriol, these are my cousin. Sakura, the one you saw in my fashion show, and her brother, Touya. The others are not my relatives though. This lady is my primary school teacher, Ms Kaho. The guy next to Sakura is…"

"Li Syaoran." Eriol finished the sentence.

Tomoyo stopped and stared at him. "How did you know?"

Eriol gave a sheepish grin. "Well, both of them are my cousin."

"Which means Eriol, you have to call Touya Oni-chan as well." Kaho grinned when Tomoyo stared at them.

"You are telling me that you are their cousin." Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "You are serious?" When he nodded, Sakura screeched.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"We are one happy family!" Sakura beamed. "I can't believe this!" Sakura then started skipping around the area, much to the amusement of the rest of the group, except for Tomoyo, who started thinking whether she was in a big mess.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I am totally lagging in this story. I was supposed to do a Christmas special in this story, however, I doubt I can make it. However, I hope the reviews will come in, and hopefully spur me on to write a little faster. Thanks, and take care. God Bless. 

A.N: kawaiisakura05, regarding your question whether Sakura and Syaoran is a couple, they are sadly not a couple. So slowly read the story and see how the story progresses between them


	5. Double wedding?

"So? When do you want the wedding?" Sakura asked Kaho as the three ladies sat down in the afternoon for tea.

"Christmas." She replied.

"But that is just ten days away." Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I have decided to make it simple. Call a few close friends and conduct the ceremony at the nearby chapel. Then prepare a luncheon for lets say, 80 of them." Kaho said.

"But none of the invitations were sent out." Sakura trailed off as she saw Kaho grinned. "You have done it! You planned it already. So why do you need me to help you?"

"Well, for the starters, I need a bridesmaid." Kaho glanced at Tomoyo, who looked bored. "And I need a wedding gown." She smiled when Tomoyo cheered up. "Of course, prepare two different gowns please and the necessary dresses for the bridesmaid."

"Whatever for?" Sakura asked. "It will be a simple wedding. There is no need to design two dresses."

Tomoyo looked at Kaho, with eyes filled with worries. "What if you don't like the design?"

"Don't worry. I will love it! I have faith in your taste." Kaho gave a reassuring grin, thinking that Tomoyo would need it before she tells them another piece of news.

"Tomoyo, Kaho will love your designs!" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo before focusing her attention back to Kaho. "Why do you need two sets of wedding gowns?"

Kaho prayed that what she was about to do is right. "I discussed with Touya and we agreed to have a double wedding."

"Who is the other bride?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly feeling a little unsure.

When Kaho looked at her, her heart dropped. "Why Tomoyo, it is you and Eriol who will be joining us. After all, we will be killing two birds with one stone."

Kaho smiled as she heard her plate clatter. 'Just as I thought.' She calmly sipped her tea as she watched the snowflakes fall.

* * *

Touya glanced up when he heard someone knocked on the study room door. "Come in." He turned his attention to the figures that were on the paper again. When he smelled the familiar jasmine fragrance, he smiled. "How may I help you dear?"

Kaho couldn't help but smile. How on earth did she get to marry such a charming rake? Even though their only relationship was strictly only a teacher-student relationship, she can't help but fall in love with this reckless, handsome student. Who could have figured ten years later they will be a couple. "I wanted to discuss with you the wedding details."

"Oh, that slipped my mind. But there is something I need to ask you." Touya said as Kaho sat opposite of him.

"First, where is Tomoyo and my sister?"

"They went upstairs to talk for a while. So, they should be okay."

"Alright, second question. Are you sure it's okay to invite Yukito and Naruku to join us?"

Kaho tilted her head "Yes, they are your best friends. It's right to invite them. Besides, Yukito will be your best man too. It will be weird not to invite his wife along. What are you worried about? Is it Sakura?"

Touya sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair. "Sakura will get hurt."

"She has to confront it." Kaho said. "If she keeps on running, she will never let it go."

"I know. I know!" Touya banged his hand on the desk. "I don't want her to get hurt again." He heard her stand up and he went to her, hugging. "I don't want her to cry again like when she was sixteen."

"It hurts, to see the one you love hurt. But we have no choice." Kaho stroked his hair. "If not, Syaoran will never stand the chance to be part of her life."

"You are quite insistent to match-make Sakura and Syaoran together." Touya grumbled. "I will not doubt your instinct. But I hope all ends well."

"Dear, I am sure it will end well." Kaho hugged Touya harder as they heard the doorbell. "Trust me." She whispered.

* * *

Sakura flopped onto her bed while Tomoyo sat on the chair opposite the bed. "I can't believe it! You and Kaho will be having a double wedding. I wish I can have that."

Tomoyo just sighed. How was she going to tell Sakura that she wouldn't want the wedding?

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Sakura sat up. "That sigh you just gave wasn't really… happy."

Since when was Sakura that perceptive? "I am alright. But I am not sure whether Eriol will mind." Tomoyo lied.

"I am sure he won't." Sakura gave a sly grin. "After all, he is such a romantic."

"Perhaps he is." Tomoyo stared out of the window. "But I still think that it is better to ask him." 'And maybe he will disagree with it.' She thought silently.

"Even if he is keen, I think Kaho will convince him." Sakura smiled.

"I can't really vouch on that." Tomoyo muttered to herself.

"Why did you suddenly marry him Tomoyo?"

"Pardon?" Tomoyo blinked twice before looking at her. "What were you saying Sakura?"

"I was surprised when you suddenly left a message on my handphone that you were eloping with him. Why did you do it?"

Tomoyo stared at her for a while before burying her face into her hands. "I don't know Sakura, I don't know."

Feeling lost for words, Sakura went to Tomoyo and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, Tomoyo, are you alright?"

"NO! I AM NOT!" Tomoyo started sobbing. "I have no plans of getting married, until he suddenly charmed me. Now, I have to prepare for a wedding in ten days unwillingly because I don't want to be officially married to him."

"But then, didn't you all elope?"

"Yes, but, it was a rash decision!" Tomoyo cried out. "I didn't know who I married. I only knew him for TEN DAYS!" She looked at Sakura. "How can you fall in love with someone in ten days?"

"Well, I fell in love at first sight." Sakura said solemnly and looked straight into her eyes. "But I can say this Tomoyo. The one thing I cannot deny is your unusually good instinct. If you suddenly eloped with him, it means you trust him enough to share your life with him forever. Work on that, and perhaps you can make it work."

"But Sakura," Tomoyo started being hysterical. "How can it work? A relationship is based on trust and love. All I felt was infatuation and madness, none of the qualities that will make it work."

"Tomoyo, get a grip!" Sakura gripped on her shoulder hard. "You can do it! Remember, you are the more rational one. There must be a reason for you to elope. It is not a sin to suddenly get married. The issue starts when you start doubting the relationship before you even make it work!"

"But Sakura…" Tomoyo trailed off when the two of them heard the doorbell.

"Sakura, get down for a while will you?" Touya shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "Tomoyo, feel comfortable here for a while, I will be right back."

"No, I will follow you down, it's about time I go back home." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she headed down. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she suddenly couldn't continue smiling anymore. Her heart filled with dread. When she stared down the hallway, she saw the familiar shadow of someone she missed.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He grinned at her, causing her heart to flutter. It was soon accompanied by an onslaught of pain and hurt, causing her eyes to suddenly tear. The grey hair was as usual messed up and his grey eyes smiled at her, making her feel so sad.

When she was about to greet him, she saw her, standing close beside him and whispering something to him. The tan skin contrasted from his pale skin and she was almost around his height. She looked the same, except, except for the fact that she looked pregnant.. She gasped, causing the ruby red eyes focused on her before lighting up with joy. "Hey Sakura!"

"Naruku-chan, Yukito." She mumbled, with her eyes on the floor, not wanting to let them see her tears. "Welcome to the Kinomoto's house. Hope you will enjoy your stay." She flew up the stairs, narrowly bumping into Tomoyo and soon, they heard the bedroom door being slammed shut.

"Is she okay?" Naruku asked Yukito.

"I don't know dear." He shook his head before smiling once more at Touya and Kaho. "Congrats! It was about time to settle down."

"Well, you have the time to gloat. Now, let Touya settle you all at your guest room and relax before dinner." Kaho smiled warmly at Yukito and then at Naruku. "Don't worry about her." She whispered to the pregnant lady. "She will be alright, give her time."

The younger lady nodded and gave Kaho a hug. "We missed you a lot."

When the two of them broke up, Touya led the two guests to their rooms, only leaving Tomoyo and Kaho alone at the hallway. "Tomoyo, you have to be honest with me alright?"

"Alright Kaho-chan."

"Are you regretting that you married Eriol?" She studied Tomoyo for a long time, watching her fidget and pondered over the question.

"No." Tomoyo said and walked past Kaho. "But thanks for your concern."

When Kaho heard the front door closed, she smirked. "Liar."

* * *

Hey! Sorry, I know this chapter is quite rushed. But I want to do the wedding chapter by Christmas. Hopefully it won't ruin the whole story itself. I need reviews, reviews and more reviews. So, keep them coming in. And by the way, it is only ten days before Christmas, so enjoy! Take care! 


	6. Shopping with the foursome

"Kaho, where is Sakura?" Touya asked as he sat at the dinning table with Yukito.

"She isn't joining us for dinner dear." Kaho gave a shrug as she laid the food on the table.

"But she hasn't joined us for any meals for three days." Touya said, with a worried frown.

"Today is her lost, because Naruku is cooking and I must say it is simply mouth watering."

"Yes, it usually is." Yukito smiled. "That is why I fear as the years go by; I will get a pot-belly."

"Nonsense!" Naruku walked to the table and took her place beside him. "You will still be the same. After all, not many guys except Touya will wake up at six in the morning to spend one hour running around the neighbourhood."

Everyone smiled as they started eating. "It's not a crime to go out in the morning for a nice morning walk." Touya said.

"Yes it is, when your absence will leave a cold spot in the bed and make us ladies very lonely." Naruku protested.

"But usually that spot is taken up by Spinal after I leave." Yukito added. "Am I right?"

When Naruku blushed and nodded, Touya can't help but asked. "Who is this Spinal?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Yukito laughed. "It's is not a person, but rather our black spaniel." When he heard a sigh of relief, he grinned. "What were you all thinking?"

"Nothing pal!" Touya gobbled down his chicken.

"So how is the wedding plans coming about?" Naruku asked Kaho.

"Fine, the dresses are coming up and most probably completed on Christmas Eve. The grooms will settle the tux. The menu has been confirmed and most of the expected guests will be arriving on the day itself. A small minority will be staying at the nearby inn." Kaho started blabbering.

"How about your bridesmaid?" Touya slyly slid the question in.

"She is… fine. She is most probably hanging out with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol." Kaho grinned at the memory of her cousin's account on each shopping trip. "They will enjoy themselves.

* * *

"Sakura!!! This is the third day in the row you are dragging me from bridal shops to bridal shops trying to pick out a matching tux for me! Quit it!"

"Stop whining Syaoran! You complained that none of them is your style. Let's try this one!" Sakura dragged unwilling Syaoran into another shop.

"My, that is the tenth shop already." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.

"Yes. It is amazing that Syaoran hasn't gone crazy yet." She smiled back. "After all, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"How about the dresses? Have she settled all three of them yet?"

"I have finished designing Kaho's and hers."

"How about yours?" Eriol asked.

"Well, mine… Eriol let me ask you. Are you sure you want to get married together with Kaho?"

"Of course. It isn't meant to save money. But it is more memorable. One does not usually have the opportunity to get married together with your relative right?"

"Yes. But still…"

"Tomoyo, are you okay?"

"Yes Eriol, but…"

"Why are you hesitating then?" Eriol asked, looking straight at her. His eyes were expressionless, not allowing Tomoyo to gauge his feelings, leaving her unsure and worried.

"I am not hesitating. It is just that, I think I want more time before we get married in front of our friends and relatives that's all."

"Is that really all Tomoyo?" Eriol said, looking away.

"Yes." Tomoyo said softly.

"If you say so." He accepted the answer before breaking into a smile when he saw the pair emerging out of the shop. "So Syaoran, have you found the tux that you like?"

"Yes."

"NO!" Sakura said louder. "The tux he likes is horrible, horrible to be even considered for a best man suit. Come on, let's go!"

"Eriol, help me." Syaoran croaked, being dragged by Sakura.

"Syaoran, you are going to become Eriol's best man. You need to look your best! Come on!"

Eriol just laughed at the plight of his cousin and followed the couple, leaving Tomoyo behind deep in thought. 'How can I ever tell him?'

* * *

"Eriol, how did you ever meet Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked him when they were sitting at the fountain, while waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura to try on shoes for the big day. Both of them held on to the bags that contained their suit for the wedding.

"Hmm?" Eriol absent-mindedly grinned. "Not the way you expected it."

"You definitely met her at England didn't you?"

Eriol nodded.

"At her fashion show?"

Eriol nodded again.

"How did you get her to go out with you?"

"Well, I charmed her to come and meet me straight after the show."

"Serious?" Syaoran laughed. "You rascal!"

"I am perfectly serious." Eriol adjusted his spectacles. "And she came."

"And?"

"And we enjoyed ourselves tremendously." Eriol was already recalling the incident.

---Flashback---

"What the hell am I doing?" Eriol muttered to himself as he sipped a glass of Martini. It has been two hours since the show ended and she was nowhere in sight. "Perhaps she wasn't interested."

His attention turned to the door when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell placed at the corner of the entrance, alerting the owner that a customer has entered the bar. When he saw a young couple walking in, he sighed and drank down the remainder of his drink.

"Pete, I will take over the bar duty." Eriol said to the bartender in front of him.

"Yes Sir." The young man replied. "Have a nice night." He bid farewell as he bundled a scarf around his neck and wore a black coat and walked out of the bar.

Eriol shook his head. "I doubt that is possible." He went to the back of the kitchen to wash the cups. After a while, he heard the bell ring again. His heart sped for a moment before he brushed it off. "Most probably another customer with his girlfriend." He carried on washing. However the nagging feeling won't go away, prompting him to abandon his chore and go to the bar.

As soon as he stepped out, he looked straight at the eyes that haunted him for days. "Hey." She said softly, in between chatters.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eriol said.

"Can you have something to warm me up?" She smiled back, even though she was rubbing her arms furiously, trying to keep warm.

"Come to the kitchen, its warmer." He led her there. "Wait for a moment." He rushed out again and gotten a brandy bottle. All the while, he wondered what caused her to be so cold.

She nodded thanks when he poured her a cup before gulping down a mouthful of the liquor. "Eriol right?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Feeling much better." She smiled back. "Tomoyo." She stretched out her hand.

He grasped her hand and immediately felt the connection between the two of them. To him, the name was music to his ears. "Eriol."

"I know you card you sent with the bouquet provided the information. Thanks for the flowers. They are heavenly."

"For a beauty like you, it only fits if you receive a bouquet of that standard." He flirted back effortlessly.

He saw hesitation in her eyes before it lit up with laughter. "You are hopeless!"

"My cousin said once that any father should keep me five feet away from their daughters because I will be able to charm them off their feet!"

"I totally agree with him." She laughed.

"That cousin is a she." He laughed.

"I see." She looked at his attire and watched him scrubbed the dishes. "You own the bar?"

"Yes." He turned to her. "How you know?"

"If you work here, you won't be wearing a suit and leave your tie and coat hanging at the entrance of the kitchen and doing the washing."

"You are an observant one."

"Yes." Her smile widened. "And I can't help but feel that you have called me to meet you here for a purpose."

"Why yes." He turned to her momentarily, stopping the washing. "Let me finish this and then we can sit down and enjoy a drink."

"Alright." She looked around the kitchen as he rushed through the last few cups.

After that, the conversation they had was the most interesting one he had with a lady for a very long time.

---End Flashback---

"What did you all talk about?"

"Politics, history, art, literature, just to name a few."

"I see." Syaoran said. "But I was wondering, how come she was freezing cold? I never knew London have harsh winters."

"Yes they do. But that day, it wasn't so bad." Eriol smiled at the memory. "She saw a lost puppy and she went and returned it to the owner."

"Are you kidding?" Syaoran slapped Eriol's back hard and started laughing. "Man! No wonder you are a goner!"

"Well, I sunk when I first saw her in the pub a few days prior to the meeting. But when I heard what she did that day, I knew that she was the one." Eriol's eyes dulled as he rested his chin on his palm. "But I don't know whether she feels the same way."

Syaoran saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "I know my friend. I know.

"How about you? How is Sakura?" Eriol queried. His eyebrow lifted when his cousin sighed harder. "Not going well I guess."

"Not really, she seems happy, but she is hiding something and she refuses to tell me anything." Syaoran shook his head. "I wish she will open up like last time. She changed you know."

"I don't know. I never met her. But if I recall your letters that you sent me, she lives up to the expectation- she's an angel."

"She is still an angel. But she is keeping something away from me. I can't figure it out. But it definitely has to do with Yukito." Syaoran frowned.

"Who is he?"

"Her crush, until now I believe." Syaoran's frown deepened.

"Man, you have a competition Syaoran!"

"Shut up you moron!" Syaoran snapped back.

Eriol was about to retaliate when he heard people approaching them. "What are you two arguing about?" Sakura interrupted the argument.

"Nothing!" The two men chorused together, causing Sakura smile.

"Nothing my foot! Anyway, we have to go already. I overheard the weather report in one of the shop that the snow will fall harder. Apparently, they are predicting that this year will have a freak blizzard here."

"Oh?" Eriol said. "So that means the wedding…"

"The wedding will go as planned I think unless Kaho-chan says otherwise. So, Tomoyo, don't you try to worm your way out of it!" Sakura pointed her finger at her friend. "After all, I love the dresses and want you to wear them!!"

"But Sakura…"

"No but Tomoyo! Let's go now, before it starts snowing harder!" Sakura dragged Syaoran along. "Syaoran, remember, please to hang out your tux when you reach home."

"Yes I will mother!" Syaoran said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Sakura whacked him once, pulling him away from Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol asked again.

"Yes Eriol, I am fine." Tomoyo stared at the couple in front of them, as if she rather join them than talking to him.

"Alright Tomoyo, if you say so." Eriol walked side by side with her. What the hell is wrong with her?!

* * *

I have no idea how to finish the Christmas edition before the day itself but i will certainly try. Anyway, three days to Christmas, take care and enjoy!! Do me a favour and give me reviews as my Christmas present please. Thanks


	7. A blizzard

Hey to all. For the record, I have been planning the story to be like this all this while. However due to time constraint, I didn't have to elaborate on things. So, as a writer, I would like to apologise for that. Now, I hope you all will enjoy the story. Sit back and relax and don't worry, the fun between Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura is about to start.

So to all, Merry Christmas and enjoy the Christmas chapter of Wish upon the Star

* * *

Sakura looked outside the house, holding on to her violet bride-maid gown as everyone gathered in one of the bedroom in Eriol's large mansion. "The snow is falling harder."

Kaho turned her head to the window. "Yes, now that you mentioned it. I think I better make a move first." She stood up and made her way out of the room when someone cleared her throat.

"Kaho-san, you are still wearing the wedding gown."

"Oh?" Kaho blushed in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Tomoyo. The gown was so comfortable that I forgot that it wasn't my normal clothes. Excuse me."

Sakura watched Kaho walked towards the bathroom, wearing the baby pink gown that somehow show off her figure to the fullest. The gown was one of the clothes she wore during one of the fashion show quite sometime ago but she couldn't recall herself looking as elegant as Kaho. "I am just so envious."

Tomoyo nodded as she cleared up the pins and the clothes that were scattered over the floor. Her instinct was correct, Kaho-san look dazzling in it.

"Tomoyo, how about yours?" Sakura asked, noticing that Tomoyo's actions stilled for a moment before her hands continued at a hurried speed.

"It isn't done yet."

"But tomorrow is the wedding Tomoyo." Sakura sighed. She gently hung her gown on one of the hangers before shifting her attention to her friend. "Tomoyo, you are not seriously intending to back out?"

"I don't know Sakura." She shook her head in resignation. "I don't know."

Sakura closed the gap in between them. "Eriol is so excited over the wedding. He kept telling Kaho that he was the happiest man on earth to be able to marry you. You can't let him down on the day itself."

Tomoyo stared at her for a while before sighing. "You are right Sakura."

"You are seriously not going to get married to him?" Sakura cried out in disbelief. "You are…"

"Tomoyo, here's the dress." Kaho came in, temporarily halting the words that were spilling out of Sakura's mouth. "Tomoyo, I need to go now. I have to cook dinner for Touya. If not he will get angry."

"Sure Kaho-Chan. Sakura, please bring her out."

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I know the way out." Kaho grinned. "By the way Sakura, will you be sleeping over here for a night?"

"She has too!" Tomoyo smiled, bringing back life into her eyes. "Her dress needs to be worked on. And I want my friend to be with me before my wedding." Her voice broke towards the end of the sentence, causing Sakura's eyes to narrow.

If Kaho heard it, she gave no sign at all. "Alright then, send my regards to Syaoran and Eriol. I really have to leave."

Sakura waited until Kaho left before launching into a full assault. "Tomoyo, snapped out of it! Please, I know somewhere in you, you have feelings for Eriol, if not you won't even consider eloping with him. Why are you on cold feet now?"

Tomoyo kept silent. "Fine Tomoyo, have it your way, I don't think I should stay over for a night. There is no point you putting on an act, altering my clothes when yours will never be ready!"

Tomoyo watched her walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process. She slowly sank onto the floor as she buried her face and cried.

* * *

"Syaoran, meet me at your apartment later. Please, I need to talk to someone." Sakura spoke into the hand phone as she walked down the stairs.

"But I was supposed to meet you at Eriol's house for dinner."

"Change of plans! I need you at your apartment in ten minutes time." Sakura hung up before Syaoran could ask anymore question. She switched off her phone to prevent him from contacting her.

She popped over to the study room where Eriol was busy sorting out documents and knocked the door to catch his attention. "Hey Eriol, I have to go." She turned and left immediately, causing Eriol to quickly stand up and follow her

"Sakura, where are you going?" Eriol asked her as she walked out of the living room towards the front porch.

"I am meeting Syaoran up for dinner. There isn't a need to impose on both of you anymore." Sakura took her yellow coat and wrapped her belt around her waist.

"But I thought Tomoyo wanted you to stay?" Eriol asked in bewilderment as he watched Sakura wore her matching mittens.

"She wanted me to, in case she couldn't alter the dress in time. But since I fit into the dress perfectly, I don't see the need to stay." Sakura headed to the door and opened it.

Eriol shivered as the cold wind blew into the house. "Sakura, why don't you wait for the weather to die down before leaving?"

"Can't!" Or wouldn't. Sakura thought. "I have something urgent to tell Syaoran." She paused for a moment before she gave him a sad smile. "Take care of Tomoyo. She needs you."

Eriol heard the howling wind as the door slowly closed. Take care of Tomoyo. He snorted. What is he doing for the past few weeks? Babysitting her? What a ridiculous question.

* * *

"Kaho, are you sure the wedding will be still held on Christmas?" Touya stretched out his arms to get another helping of the shepherd pie. "Half of the guests have already informed me that they can't make it tomorrow because of bad weather."

"Look outside Touya. Do you think we can still have it?" Kaho ate her meal while she smiled slyly. "The blizzard seems to be holding up."

Touya looked at her, with speculation. "Are you telling me that you knew about the blizzard on Christmas?" When Kaho smiled at him he sighed. "I presume you have a good reason why you did this."

"All in good time dear. All in good time."

* * *

Sakura paced around the entrance of Syaoran's house, cursing more vulgarly as each minute passed. She will freeze to death if Syaoran doesn't come around soon. She started counting to ten when she saw car lights heading towards her.

"Sorry Sakura, did you wait long?" Syaoran appeared out of the car before he yelped. "Stop it!" He fought her off his back. "What the…"

"I was waiting, freezing my butt off for fifteen minutes and you asked whether I waited long!" Sakura fumed. "Quickly open the door. I will be a block of ice if I don't get heat soon!"

Syaoran grinned as he pulled his trench coat tighter. He slowly searched for the keys, and his smile widened when he heard her pacing quickened. When he finally inserted it into the keyhole, he felt Sakura's arm snaked around his waist and gripped his hands. "You better opened it quick!" With that, she twisted his hands to unlock the door.

Although the house's heater isn't on, Sakura welcomed warmth of the house. It is definitely warmer than outside, she thought as she sank down onto the armchair.

"Bug off!" Syaoran suddenly growled.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura snapped back.

"Get off my chair!"

"Oh, now someone is getting territorial." Sakura sank deeper into the chair.

"No, not with your coat covered in snow, it will make the chair damped."

"Your lost!" Sakura provoked him, causing him to let out a deep growl before pouncing onto her.

"Get off me!" Sakura screamed. "You are heavy!"

"No way, unless you get out as well!" Syaoran rested more of his weight on her. He was aware of his weight but ensured that he didn't crush her.

"I surrender!" Sakura shouted. "Get off me now! I want to take off my coat!!"

When Syaoran obliged, she gave him a hard whack on his back before shrugging off her coat, causing him to gasp. "What was that for?"

"For sitting on top of me!" Sakura stuck out her tongue and turned away. "What's for dinner?"

"Leftovers." Syaoran shook in amazement how fast women can change subjects.

"Great, let's heat things up and get going." Syaoran suddenly felt the room was too small for the two of them and the sofa looked very inviting for the two of them to sleep there.

"Back to earth Syaoran." Sakura snapped her fingers in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I am fine." Syaoran shook his head slightly. "Ask you, do you think that the blizzard will everdie down?"

"I don't know." Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea"

* * *

Dinner with Eriol was chilly and the conversation was forced. Not that she hated it, but the tension at the table was rather unusual. It didn't help that Eriol appears to have a lot of things in his mind.

"Pardon?" Eriol said to her once more.

Tomoyo sighed and repeated the question.

"I don't know Tomoyo. I hope the blizzard will die off. For Kaho's sake as well as mine." Eriol hinted.

"I see. Thanks Eriol. Do you mind excusing me? I think I should prepare for tomorrow." Tomoyo quickly excused herself.

That was five hours ago. Now, she watched the blizzard weakening, she made her decision. As the hour hand is closing towards midnight, Tomoyo took her fur coat and placed a letter on the table next to the bed. She took a deep breath and went out of the bedroom.

She tiptoed across the study room where Eriol is quietly working before heading towards the main door. She picked the warmest footwear she had and said a silent prayer that the snow storm will continue to subside.

What she failed to consider was the depth of snow that covered the road and that the weather is extremely unpredictable. One moment, it was subsiding and then suddenly it began to snow even harder.

She stumbled through the storm, trying desperately to reach her car to go to her mother's place. Struggling through the storm, she continued to fumble until she spotted it. However, before she could reach the door, darkness overwhelm her, causing her to faint and be slowly buried by the snow.

* * *

Sakura heard the clock struck twelve times. She turned to have scrabble partner. "Merry Christmas Syaoran." Hearing him grunted, she smiled and asked. "So, still having trouble with the word? Why don't you admit defeat?"

"Not for the tenth time Sakura." Syaoran replied. "I can't lose to you ten times in a row."

Sakura smirked as she taunted. "Don't feel so sore. I am the queen of scrabble. Even Touya fears me!"

"Don't get cocky yet!" Syaoran grinned as he created a word. "Here! Your turn."

Sakura looked at the word before laughing. "Conceited? Nice one there. However, you still need to start cracking on the next word." She calmly created another word, laughing when she heard him groan. "Defeat my friend."

"Never Sakura! I might lose the battle, but I will definitely win the war!"

"Big talk no action! Stop kidding yourself!"

The two of them slipped into comfortable silence. As the wind howled outside the house, Sakura started frowning. "Do you think the wedding will go on as usual?"

"No."

Sakura looked at him shocked at his simple statement. "How you know?"

"Kaho cancelled it. I was held up at the office because of her."

"That means…"

"Yes, the blizzard is expected to worsen tomorrow."

"I see." Sakura stood up. "Then I think I should go home."

"NO!" Syaoran said, a little too quickly. When Sakura gave him a questioning look, he continued. "You can't leave now. The storm is getting bad to worse. I told Kaho that you will be there here for dinner and she told me to let you stay over till it subsides."

Sakura thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, then I have to impose on you. I will take the sofa."

"No! You take my room, I sleep at the sofa."

"Are you always a gentleman?" Sakura laughed.

"Yes my lady. I always am." Syaoran good naturedly grinned.

"Then if that is the case, I would ask you to admit defeat and lose for the tenth time in the row so that both of us can have some sleep."

Syaoran stared at the board not willingly to give up without a fight before he looked at her and sighed. Not liking the tired look in her eyes, he gave in. "Alright, I lost. Good night Sakura."

"Good night Syaoran." She gave him an affectionate peck on his cheek. "Sweet dreams my friend." She turned away, not noticing the blush that somehow crept up from his neck all the way to his cheek.

"Good night my Sakura." He said softly as he watched her heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Eriol hummed as he walked towards the bedroom. Yes, somehow, he managed to get Tomoyo to sleep in the same room after convincing her that he will never touch her unless she gave him permission to do so. But he enjoyed sleeping side by side with her, taking in her scent and her heat.

But that was beside the point. This arrangement reminded him and her that they are lawfully married in the eyes of God. His finger toyed with a velvet box in his pocket. A Christmas present for someone he loves. He altered it in order to let it fit her finger. Hopefully she will be impressed and touched by his gesture that she had no more doubt of marrying him tomorrow.

If tomorrow wedding takes place as plan, which doesn't seem to be the case.

He gently knocked the door before walking in. The room was dark, but he couldn't see anyone sleeping in the bed. He walked towards the lamp and switched it on. He saw the light shining on an envelope with his name written on it, Tomoyo's handwriting.

Suddenly a sense of dread filled him as he quickly tore the envelope.

'Dear Eriol-san,

I am sorry to break the news to you like this however I don't think I can ever get married to you. You deserve better than this, but I don't dare to tell you face to face. I don't think we know each other enough to be married. I will stay in my mother's house and we will arrange for an annulment after this. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.

Yours Sincerely,

Tomoyo.'

"DAMN!!" His voice vibrated throughout the whole house. He quickly ran to the window that overlooked the garage and peered outside and saw Tomoyo collapsed. Muttering an oath, he ran down, grabbing warm clothes in the process and rushed out into the cold to save the silly woman he loves.

* * *

I am so sorry for the rush. I know it is very odd. But bear with me. Hopefully I will be able to make things clearer in the latter chapters. Thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming in.

I once again truly wish you a MERRY CHRISTMAS. May God Bless you all.


	8. Reality

I am so sorry for the rush. I had no time for Christmas and as well as New Year. By the time I could start typing, I was suffering writer's block. So, sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

From the previous chapter: Eriol quickly ran to the window that overlooked the garage and peered outside and saw Tomoyo collapsed. Muttering an oath, he ran down, grabbing warm clothes in the process and rushed out into the cold to save the silly woman he loves.

* * *

Sakura rested her arm on the window still and stared at the falling snow. After three days of endless snowing, it finally showed signs of subsiding. However, it wasn't as bad as the time before Christmas.

Christmas, she thought. Kaho wanted a wedding at Christmas, however because of the blizzard she had to cancel it. Onii-chan was disappointed that the wedding couldn't go as plan. But all Kaho did was to pet his head and ask him to look forward for a summer one.

After all, it wasn't appropriate that they had the wedding when Tomoyo wasn't really in the condition to participate in the wedding. And there is still no good news from Eriol.

"Penny for a thought?" Syaoran stood next to her, watching the scenery. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"What is?" Sakura asked.

"The snow."

Sakura stared outside once more and nodded. "A white blanket of snow, it looks so…"

"Clean?"

"Yes, clean." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, causing him to shift his feet uncomfortably. "I feel as if it cleansed the whole place."

"No one would believe that if they witness the blizzard." Syaoran shook his head and walked back to the living room. "It forced us to be isolated here for days!"

"Thee days to be exact." Sakura skipped away from the window and into the kitchen. "Thank God it is subsiding. If it went on for two more days, we will be out of both fresh food and canned food."

"Not to mention entertainment." Syaoran laughed.

"Not really. At least this allowed us to catch up with each other lives." Sakura opened the refrigerator, studying the contents in it.

Catch up? Was that all he wanted all this time? Catching up with each other? Syaoran almost wanted to cry out of agony. They did that, and he is falling even deeper in love with her and she can't even see it.

"How does steamed fish sound?" Sakura's voice broke into his thoughts

"That sounds fine." Syaoran walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool, watching Sakura moving around the room, as if it was her own.

"Do you love someone?" Syaoran suddenly asked when Sakura finished preparing the fish and sat opposite him. He watched Sakura's expression changed from astonishment to sadness.

"No. Why did you suddenly ask this question Syaoran?"

Syaoran's heart broke when he heard a tinge of hurt in her voice. "I was wondering whether you like someone because you looked like a jilted lover recently." Syaoran carried on. "Maybe it's someone I know?"

"Drop it Syaoran!" Sakura interrupted him.

"Well, I will. But if you want to talk, feel free to consult me." Syaoran stood up and turned away.

"Syaoran."

He paused for a moment before answering. "Yes?"

"It hurts." Sakura whispered.

"I know."

"It hurts when you love someone and can't be loved back." Sakura sniffed. "I see him and cry each time I think about Naruku. I envy her so much. He loves her so much."

Syaoran walked to her and hugged her. "I know the feeling. My heart break each time she looks at me and never realized that I love her so much."

"Really?" Sakura mumbled into his clothes, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"So you wish that she loves you back." Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I wished on that shooting star long ago with you that she realized that I will always love her."

Sakura smiled at that memory. "You are not supposed to tell anyone your wish. If not, it won't come true."

"Yes I know. But there is a rumour saying that if you tell two special people that particular wish, it will still come true." He felt Sakura's head moved and looked down. Seeing her emerald eyes filled with unshed tears almost made him cry.

"So I am special because?"

"You are my best friend." Syaoran lied through his teeth, not wanting to upset her.

"Then who will be the other special person?"

"Someone I love." Syaoran fibbed the second time. When Sakura kept quiet, he probed. "How about yours?"

"Well," Sakura hesitated for a while before replying. "No harm telling you. It will never come true anyway. I wish I will marry the one I love."

"Why, that will come true. How can you lose hope so easily?" Syaoran asked.

His heart broke when he heard her answer. "Because Yukito is already married to Naruku, which is why my wish won't come true."

* * *

_**"Tomoyo, will you marry me?"**_

_**She looked at the mysterious man who invaded her thoughts, her dreams each night and smiled. "Of course."**_

_**Soon, she realized she was in the church, reciting her wedding vows with a total stranger she met only a week ago, without her mother, her friends or Sakura, only him, her and the priest.**_

_**"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked when they reached the study room after the wedding.**_

_**"I'm fine, Eriol." She looked around, amazed by the number of books he had.**_

_**"Well, make yourself comfortable. I will get a cup of tea." Eriol left the room, leaving her free to explore without being watched by him.**_

_**She gasped at the amount of classics he had. Various literature books were in his bookcase, which had very tattered book covers. Obviously Eriol reads a lot. She glanced at the various portraits that hung on the wall.**_

_**However one of them caught her eye. She stared at it, with dread slowly feeling her mind, her soul. 'This cannot be happening.' She mentally chanted over and over again.**_

_**"Tomoyo?"**_

_**She whirled around, seeing Eriol holding out a cup towards her. She ignored it, turned back and pointed at a picture. "Who is the man beside you?"**_

_**She felt him at her side evaluate the picture portraying a man with a smile sitting down with dark blue hair with a gentle smile and thin-wired spectacles which is similar to Eriol's. At the side of him stood a younger version of that man, looking solemn and quiet. "Guess you could figure out that the little boy was me." He grinned at her. "As for the other man, that is my father."**_

_**"What's his name?"**_

_**Eriol paused for a moment. "I always called him Dad. I never figured out his name."**_

_**"Where is he?" She felt, rather than saw him tensed up before he replied. "He died when I was twelve."**_

_**"Twelve years old?" Tomoyo calculated quickly before taking in a deep breath. "I see." She replied and went to sit down, too frightened to stand up anymore.**_

_**"Here is your tea." She heard Eriol said before giving the cup to her. Unfortunately, her hands were trembling, causing the tea to spill onto the carpet. Her eyes widened in fear and kept on apologizing for it before fleeing to her room, locking him out for the rest of the night.**_

Tomoyo woke up, startled by the dream she had. Not dreams, memories of her first night as Mrs. Hiiragizawa. The memories were discomforting and somewhat unwelcome. After all, she wanted to put that life behind her and move ahead as Tomoyo Daidouji.

However, if she recalled correctly, she didn't reach the car in time before being submerged under the snow. And she remembered hearing Eriol calling her and begging her to be all right before he stripped her wet clothing off and tucked her into a bed.

BED! Her eyes widened immediately and glanced around. All she saw was the familiar surrounding of her bedroom. She sighed in relief before noticing Eriol at her side, with his head resting on the bed. He was wearing his spectacles and holding one of her hands gently.

Her eyes watered as she wondered what would happen to her that fateful day if he didn't saved her. She pushed that thought away because she is still alive and well, not to mention that she still had to find a way to stay away from Eriol, fast. But she can't help but carefully tug her hand out of Eriol's grasp and slowly take his spectacles off. She gave into temptation to brush his fringe and stroke his head while she watch him sleep.

Eriol sighed in his sleep as he dreamt that Tomoyo was back at his side, loving him the way she did unconditionally in England. A dream that he longed for ever since Tomoyo turned cold and indifferent to his attempt to love her. Somehow, he felt her whispering sweet nothings into his ears and stroking his hair while he looked into her eyes that were filled with tenderness.

His eyes opened dreamily and saw Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. "Hush now love, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Eriol, so sorry." He dreamt Tomoyo apologizing to him. He reached out and held the hand that roamed freely among his hair and kissed it.

"Don't dear. I am sorry that I made you so sad." Eriol kissed each finger, showering each of them with attention and love. "Don't ever leave me again."

He felt her hand stiffened before being tugged out. He made a wild grab for it, only to feel Tomoyo moving away from him. Cold reality struck him as he blinked his eyes and sat straight up. He glanced outside the window, watching the snowflakes falling gently, unlike the harsh weather they faced a few days ago.

"Sorry for waking you up." Tomoyo said, talking to him in that cold voice she used at him each time they communicate.

"No problem. You have been unconscious for a week. A doctor checked on you and apparently, he certified that you would be all right. Fortunately you woke up. If not, I would have called the doctor again to check on you." Eriol stood up and adjusted his clothes. "Now, do you want anything to eat?"

He asked before answering his own question. "Why, how dumb of me. Of course you would want something. Now, excuse me, I have to prepare whatever the doctor instructed me to give you. Take your time dressing up because I won't want invade your much needed privacy."

He gave her a nod before stiffly walked to the room and shut the door. He couldn't care if he was rude. All he was worried was that he would give in and start begging her for forgiveness for whatever he did to her that made her act like that. Unknowingly, he didn't realize that at the other side, Tomoyo was shedding tears of pain and regrets.

* * *

Confused? Hope not. Whatever it is, keep the reviews coming in and take care. God Bless

Joyful


	9. The plan begins

Kaho put down the phone and sighed. So far, the two miserable cousins of hers are just hopeless. After talking to Eriol for hours about Tomoyo, Syaoran called and started doing his fair share of complaining about Sakura and Yukito.

Not to mention that two of her pupils were brainless people. With the two of them showering so much care and concern over them, they blindly turn away from the obvious and choose the difficult road.

"What's wrong?" Her husband materialized in the living room and went to sit next to her on the sofa.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sense of security that he provided. "Well Touya, my poor cousins are having a hard time." She heard him stifle a laugh and mumbled something under his breath. "What is it?"

"Everyone is having a hard time dear. Now, please educate me and tell me how different is their problems compared to Sakura?"

"Oh, even you can't help but noticed Sakura's sudden change in character?" Kaho teased him.

"Hey! Hey! I have always been noticing her. I just don't voice them out so openly."

"Touya?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you believe in romance?"

"Well," Touya thought for a moment. "If I don't, how on earth did I manage to win the heart of the most romantic lady I ever met?"

"Are you kidding?" Kaho playfully whacked Touya's shoulder. "I am not as romantic as Sakura."

Touya just laughed and cuddled Kaho closer to him. "But in my eyes, you are."

* * *

"WHAT!!" Syaoran shouted over the phone. "You want me to do what?" 

"You heard me Syaoran, crystal clear. Now, I will be meeting you there at 1300hr. don't be late! I will be cooking lunch!" Sakura replied before hanging up, leaving Syaoran wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

"Eriol, you don't mind having guest joining us for lunch right?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol meticulously tided up her bedroom, where the doctor had confined her to for a week. 

"I don't mind. Sakura has informed me already. We will be eating here, so we don't have to go downstairs." Eriol briskly answered.

"Eriol." Tomoyo started in a voice that made Eriol tempted to raise an invisible shield to protect him from her words. "I am not a child. Neither am I invalid nor weak so why am I still kept here like a sick patient?"

"Ask the doctor the next time you see him. Don't ask me!" Eriol said in a quiet voice while shelving the books that Tomoyo read, not wanting to let out his fears. According to the doctor, he wanted her to rest as much as possible and hence forcing her to stay in the bedroom for now.

"Yes, he will tell me, presuming if you are not in cahoots with the doctor to imprison me here."

Eriol banged the book on the shelf and replied coldly. "If you are that unwilling to be with me, just say so, I will get out of this room right now! But for Sakura's sake, please try to act civil towards me." He left the room without a word before Tomoyo could say anything.

"What the hell did I do to her to make her hate me so much?" Eriol muttered to himself as he went down the stairs into the kitchen. When he saw Sakura there, he stopped. "Hello."

"Why Hi!" Sakura offered him a bright smile, so different compared to Tomoyo cool controlled one. "How is Tomoyo?"

Eriol just shook his head and stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching her cook. "You know, when I got married to Tomoyo, I dreamed that she will always cook here and we will enjoy her food together for years and years to come."

"Eriol, answer me frankly. What is happening to the two of you?" Sakura stopped stirring the food and switched off the fire. "She has been like this since she came back from England."

"Well…"

"Okay, forget it! I will discuss with you and Syaoran later on. Now scoot! I want to prepare Tomoyo's favourite food."

"Sakura, erm… is it okay if I stay here?" Eriol asked.

"Sure." Sakura said, wondering how to save their relationship.

* * *

"Okay, why is the four of us having lunch together?" Tomoyo asked as she took her place in between Eriol and Sakura. As much as she loves Sakura's company, however she wasn't in the mood for any company. 

"Well, besides missing you, we need to discuss some things." Sakura passed the food around the table. "Eat more Tomoyo. I specially cooked the lemon chicken for you."

"Thanks." Tomoyo said half-heartedly.

"Anyway, Tomoyo, when is your next fashion show?"

"Well, I am scheduled to do my summer collection in Madrid." Tomoyo's eyes started to brighten. "I will need you then."

"Great! So that means, we can stay here and need not travel around then?" Sakura smiled. "Kaho wanted a summer wedding, but then Onii-chan couldn't wait that long and demanded the wedding to be held in spring. So the date is set on Fourteen February, Valentine's Day."

"Are we still asked to join them?" Eriol asked, not knowing whether it is possible to have a double wedding, seeing how determined Tomoyo is to get away from him.

Sakura hesitated for a while. "Well, if any of you want to have a private ceremony of your own, I think I can tell Kaho about it." Sakura sighed. "Although it will break her heart if that was the case."

Eriol opened his mouth when Tomoyo said, "I'm sorry, but I think it's best if she carried on without taking us into the consideration."

Sakura shook her head. "If you say so Tomoyo, if you say so."

"Sakura, do me a favour?" Tomoyo asked her after lunch.

"Yes?"

"Take my drawing book and sample materials." Tomoyo walked to her study table next to her bed. "I think it's time I start working."

"Sure!" Sakura ran out of the room to search for it, in the process, passing the two men. "I meet you at your study room. Give me a minute while I get Tomoyo her book!"

Tomoyo sighed as she sat down on the chair, forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. For days, she had completely forgotten that she has deadline to meet regarding the next fashion show. She cannot afford to waste any more time if she wanted to complete it on time.

"Tomoyo, here is your book. Take care all right." Sakura walked into the room and passed it over.

When she was about to leave, Tomoyo can't help but said. "I hate it!"

"Finally, I was waiting when you will tell me." Sakura went to her side and sat on the floor. "What's wrong between the two of you?"

"Some stupid error I made that doesn't involve anyone except Eriol and me."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"What did you do?"

"Not checking the details before marriage."

Sakura pinched her nose bridge. "What do you mean by details? You mean Eriol is married?"

"No, nothing of that sort. It is just that, he never told me anything about himself and neither did I. We just foolishly married each other without considering whether it will work out or not. We didn't even sort out the details after marriage."

"Tomoyo, if there is one thing in life, marriage is never meant to be a business proposal. You are supposed to madly fall in love with someone, get married and live happily ever after."

"But I don't know his past, his family…"

"But what matters is the future!" Sakura stood up and paced restlessly across the room. "Tomoyo, I envy you that you have someone who loves you for who you are and being able to get married. Heck! We used to joke that I will be the one getting married. Instead, I am single while you are married and all you have been doing these past weeks was moping. I don't get you Tom, I don't get you!"

"Sakura." Tomoyo hated her using her childhood nick. It usually means that she was furious or downright serious. "You don't know what happened."

"Then tell me!" Sakura exclaimed. When she saw Tomoyo shaking her head she just sighed in resignation. "Whatever, but don't ever leave Eriol. He is a good man."

* * *

When Sakura walked into the study room and saw Eriol and Syaoran enjoying a glass of brandy, she can't help but march to Eriol. 

Eriol braced for an attack when he watched the furious lady with anger simmering in her eyes stomping towards him. He can't help but leaned back towards the chair when she thrust out her index finger and said. "You are in deep trouble."

"Why?"

"Because, you have a lot of work to do!" Sakura turned around and sat next to Syaoran, snatching his glass and taking a mouthful of it. "Now, you better listen up Eriol. I can see in Tomoyo's eyes that by hook or by crook she will leave you."

"That is stating the obvious." Syaoran mumbled before yelping in pain when Sakura forcefully dig her elbow into his stomach.

"You need to convince her that you love her and she absolutely cannot live without you."

Sakura set the empty glass on the table, with two men staring at her in amazement. "Yes, I handle liquor pretty well for a girl so close that gap of yours and wipe that amazed look off your face. We are facing a big problem. Eriol, you have to convince her."

"How? I did my best! I showered her with love, care and concern."

"And treated her as a little child in the process!" Sakura shook her head in disgust. "Total failure!"

Eriol wanted to defend his action when he recalled Tomoyo saying exactly the same thing to him. He slouched back in defeat. "Yes, perhaps I did. But I was so scared when I saw her faint in the snow. When I rushed out, I almost couldn't find her because she was buried in the snow. If I didn't see her faint, I wouldn't know where she would be. If I didn't know where she was, I would have missed her and then she won't be alive." Eriol took another gulp of brandy. "I wouldn't know how to live without her."

"Then my friend, you need to do one thing to convince her about your love." Sakura gave a knowing smile.

"What is it?" Eriol asked her, willing to listen to anything that Sakura say that will somehow help the both of them.

"Why, of course, romance her, let her fall in love with you again." Sakura stared at the shocked face of the men. "What happened? Someone got hold of your tongue?"

"Who told you such a ridiculous plan?" Syaoran couldn't help but smirked. "Romance is something you read in stories."

"If this advice is given by Kaho, I think you better follow it!" Sakura smiled. "She is the wisest among the three of you right?" When both of them nodded, she continued. "Romance Tomoyo, I bet that by the time you are done with it, she will be in love with you that she won't even dream that she can live without you."

"But how do I go about doing it?" Eriol sighed once more. If it is Kaho's advice, it should work.

"Why, you have Kaho, Touya, Syaoran and me to help you." Sakura gave a mischievous grin. "So are you willing to listen or not?"

* * *

So how is it? I have to start updating this often if I want to finish it by March. Because after that, I have no idea what will my timetable be like. So, bring in the reviews so that I can start updating the rest of the story 


	10. Ice Skating

Hey! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I know, I took a little longer than usual to update it. But hey, it's a pretty long chapter, (To me I mean) so happy reading. But first, I want to give credit to three people.

First to my editor, who helped me figure out the story line of the whole story. I had a very rough idea. But if it wasn't for Angeline, I couldn't really figure out the whole thing.

Second is to A1 who composed the song that I used in this chapter-The things we never did. It a beautiful song so yes, I have to use it. It fits Eriol's and Tomoyo's situation perfectly

Thridly is to the creators of CCS, CLAMPS! Hey, if it wasn't for them, we won't have such a lovable anime to watch and these characters in the story are theirs.

Oh well, on with the story.

* * *

_Forgetting the person I care most about--where's the happiness in that? –Misao (Rurouni Kenshin)_

* * *

It was a cool Saturday morning when Tomoyo heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Coming!" She shouted as she shuffled her feet to the door. She had slept in that day, after staying up late to finish designing her second dress. Now at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning, someone had to pound on her door.

When she opened it, a chirpy Sakura immediately went into her room, straight to her wardrobe and started digging out clothes. "Tomoyo, get changed." She said as she thrust a bunch of clothes to her. "We will be waiting for you at the living room."

"Who is 'we'?" Tomoyo stared at her in puzzlement.

"Why, Syaoran, Eriol, Kaho-chan and Onii-chan." Sakura grinned as she pushed her into the toilet and shut the door. "You have ten minutes to do whatever you want. I will be waiting."

"Wait! What is this about?" Tomoyo opened the door and asked.

"Well, we are going ice-skating!"

* * *

"Syaoran, do you think it's alright?" Eriol asked as he drove two of his cousins and Touya to the ice-skating rink.

"Trust me. Sakura mentioned that Tomoyo love to ice-skate. So, let her enjoy herself for once." Syaoran smiled. "And maybe, the both of you could do a mini-dance together."

Eriol blushed when his talent was mentioned. He loves to ice-skate. There was a point of time he considered being a professional ice-skater. But that was abandoned when he found out he had to assume responsibility and be in charge of the Li's Cooperation in England.

"Tomoyo is a great ice-skater as well." Touya added. "I brought the radio just in case she wants to stir up a storm and have a performance there."

Eriol had to suppress a sigh. How on earth could Tomoyo ever think of creating mischief when her energy is totally devoted to her designing and getting away from him? Past few days, he had been bringing flowers to her room, cooking dinner for her. Each time, he found the flowers in the trashcan and during dinner, they could barely conduct a civil conversation.

"Touya, did you call Yukito and Naruku as well?" Kaho suddenly asked, knowing very well the consequences of that decision.

Now it was Touya's turn to suppress a sigh. "Yes, though you know as well as I do that you are courting trouble."

"Yukito-san is coming?" Syaoran turned and asked Kaho. "But then…"

"Shh…" Kaho hushed him. "You will know in good time Syaoran. But first, have you listened to the advice that Sakura gave to Eriol?"

"Is it the one about getting Eriol to woo her again and win her heart?" Syaoran snorted. "It isn't working!"

"No, not yet. But I think if you consider it, it will work for you," Kaho looked outside the window, admiring the houses as they drove past. "If you know how to do it."

"Get something she likes." Touya chirped in. "She loves drawings!"

"Drawings?" Kaho beamed. "Syaoran, I believe that you can draw extremely well."

"Drawings are easy." Syaoran frowned. "If I want to give her something, it must be unique." He thought over the idea throughout the whole trip.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were there when they finally arrived at the designated spot. Eriol couldn't help but noticed the sparks in Tomoyo's eyes that were missing since they came back.

Guilty hit him hard. What did he do to bring such misery into their marriage? He knows he loves her and thought that she felt the same way as well. Apparently, he was wrong. She was gloomy and lifeless after the marriage. But he isn't going to give it up without a fight.

"Eriol! Hurry up! Let's go!" Sakura waved her hand frantically above her head, trying to get his attention.

Snapping out of his daydreaming, he smiled and shouted back. "Coming!" He turned back. "Hey Syaoran the slow coach, hurry up! Sakura can't wait any longer!"

"Tell that to Touya-san!" Syaoran snapped as he hauled the ice skating shoes out of the car. "He isn't helping!"

"That brat!" Touya clenched his fist together but was stopped by Kaho. "But he…"

"You know, for a grown man like you, you certainly behave like a kid." Kaho laughed as she gently pinched his nose. "You know that do you?"

Touya gave a snort and went to give Syaoran a helping hand. But at the same time, wondered what would happen when Yukito comes.

* * *

Tomoyo was having the time of her life. For years, she couldn't take time off because of her hectic schedule to ice-skate.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaho came up to her and smiled, trying her very best to get the hang of skating.

"Yes." Tomoyo gave her a warm smile. "Thanks for pulling me out."

"My pleasure!" Kaho nodded in agreement as she studied Tomoyo. She saw excitement in her eyes and her pale cheeks are getting some colour, thanks to the exercise. "You want to have some fun? Touya brought the radio along."

"He did?" Tomoyo replied, unable to hide the joy in her voice. "Really?" When she saw Kaho nodded she gave a loud cheer. "Great! Get the music started. Syaoran, where is that Syaoran? I want to do it with him." Tomoyo skated towards Syaoran, who was busy chasing after Sakura around the rink.

Kaho shook her head and glanced over at Touya. "You can place it on standby. After Syaoran finish with whatever Sakura started out, he would likely skate with Tomoyo."

"Okay, I will join you later. I just saw Yukito's car."

"Really?" Kaho smiled. Finally, something is going on as planned. "Naruku is with him right?"

"Yes. But she isn't in the condition to skate and you know that."

"I know. But I am sure she doesn't mind coming out once in a while." She focused her attention at Eriol. Poor boy. He can't even get close to Tomoyo. Although she was sure Eriol could match Tomoyo's skill easily, he refused. Not knowing whether to give into the temptation to hit his head, she just turned in time to greet Yukito and Naruku.

"You know, Naruku was insisting to bring the skates along." Yukito laughed. "She wanted to skate with the rest of them."

"Naruku! You know you are not in the condition to skate. Heck! You can't even walk properly."

"I walk just fine Touya!" Naruku whacked his arms.

"No, you don't. You waddle!" Touya laughed, with Yukito joining in, both earning a good whack from Naruku.

"Well, Naruku," Kaho said, struggling to keep a straight face. "I believe that you shouldn't. You should take care of the baby."

"Yeah, yeah. And make sure she is safe and…" Naruku trailed off before realizing her blunder. "Excuse me."

"Naruku, you know the gender of the baby and you didn't even tell me??" Yukito frowned. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. I wanted to share with everyone after this but then, I guess I can't now."

The three of them kept silent, causing Naruku to panic. "Hey, you guys are not angry are you?" She glanced at her husband. "Yukito dear, are you?"

She almost burst into tears when Yukito suddenly gave her a bear hug. "A daughter. We are going to have a daughter." He let go of Naruku and yelled out towards the rink. "I am going to have a baby girl!"

While the onlookers smiled and cheered for him, he saw at the far end of the rink, Sakura suddenly stopped skating and started at him. His heart ached when he saw the joy in her eyes gone and replaced by sadness and void. And it was his fault. He cringed when he saw Syaoran unable to stop in time and tumbled over her.

Sakura didn't notice Syaoran on top of her. All she could think of Yukito's words. _"I am going to have a baby girl." _She heard the pride and joy in his voice when he shouted out. She knew that Naruku is responsible to bring these feelings in Yukito's life. Not her, and she resented it.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts. "Gosh damn! I cut you."

Sakura glanced at her leg and noticed a cut on her lower legs. "Don't worry, it will alright."

"I ruin your jeans and cut your leg, and you tell me that it's alright?" Syaoran shook his head, finding it ridiculous.

Sakura gave him a smile. "I am alright." At least its mild compared to the jealousy in her heart.

"Forget it!" Syaoran gently scooped her up into his arms and skated back, while Sakura protested. "Don't you dare struggle, if not I will drop you!" Syaoran threatened and immediately, she stopped.

Tomoyo skated in front of him and frowned. "Will she be alright?"

"If she rests, yes. If she keeps on resisting treatment, no." Syaoran skated to the side of the rink, where the rest were, except for Tomoyo and Eriol. He met Yukito's eyes and gave a slight nod, indicating that he will take care of Sakura before turning to Kaho. "We have a first aid kit in the car right?"

"Yes, Touya, please get it." Kaho shooed him away before he throttles her cousin.

Tomoyo and Eriol caught up with the rest of them. "Congrats!" The two of them said and blushed soon after.

"Thank you." Yukito and Naruku said together as well, prompting the two of them to start laughing.

"The joy of being in love." Kaho commented, ignoring the fact that the comment annoyed Tomoyo.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Eriol coolly ignored the comment as well.

"Yes, I am. Now, convince Syaoran that I am." Sakura frowned when she was set down on the snow and Syaoran kneeled in front of her to untie her shoes.

"Well, enjoy the pampering." Eriol laughed, much to Sakura's frustration.

Touya came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Kaho, who in turn handed it over to Syaoran. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"But wait Kaho-chan. If that is the case, I can't carry out the plan." Tomoyo started, but when she saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "What do you have in mind? You are not going to get Touya to join me are you? He can't skate!"

"Yes, he can. But not as well as Eriol."

Tomoyo started shaking her head when she heard the suggestion but stopped when Eriol offered his hand. "May I be honoured to have this dance with you?"

Bewildered, she accepted, not before warning him. "You can't catch up." She said.

But she was surprised when Eriol just smiled back and replied. "Don't count on it."

Kaho smiled as she pressed play to it. When Touya recognized the tune, he couldn't help but stared at Kaho, speculating what she had in mind. But what was done was done. All he can do was to watch Tomoyo and Eriol dance this out.

Tomoyo reached the middle of the rink and bowed to her partner before starting out.

_You and me  
__We sit and talk of friendship then I ask  
__If you can see  
__If we could be together, forever_

Eriol soon followed after her, somehow dancing together with her without touching each other.

_I see the light die in your eyes  
__Cuz you're scared you'll hurt  
__So you don't want to try_

Tomoyo was impressed how well he managed to keep time with her, matching every spin and turn. It was as if he could read her movement and that frightened her. No one could do that, not even Syaoran, who is by far her best partner.

_We'll take a chance and come home with me  
__You could stay for eternity  
__If you try then at least you'll see  
__Then you'll never regret  
__The things we never did_

Eriol smiled at the irony of the lyrics. At least, he could skate with her, and enjoying this close intimacy that Tomoyo definitely haven't experienced before. That was what her eyes told him

_You turn to me  
__I see your eyes  
__And somehow, they cease to shine  
__You smile at me yet I can see  
__You don't think we can make it_

Syaoran stared amazed at the two of them. In fact, everyone stopped and watched the couple skate together. When Tomoyo did a spin, Eriol was there to catch her and move with her in perfect timing, hand in hand.

_You see the light die in my eyes,  
__Cuz I'm scared to lose you  
__I wish you would try_

'Tomoyo, can't you see? You two are perfect together.' Kaho thought as she admired the performance. She was aware of the talent that both skaters had. But this definitely surpassed her expectation. They skated as if they were fated to be together.

_We'll take a chance and come home with me  
__You could stay for eternity  
__If you try then at least you'll see  
__Then you'll never regret  
__The things we never did_

_  
__I see the light die in your eyes  
__Cuz you're scared you'll hurt  
__So you don't want to try_

Sakura watched them, envying the two of them. Such perfect relationship and foolish Tomoyo is jeopardizing it. 'Treasure what you have Tomoyo if not you will end up like me, rejected and alone.'

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran caught a tear that trailed down her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

She glanced at him and shook her head. "I am alright. I just remembered that my dreams will never come true."

_We'll take a chance and come home with me  
__You could stay for eternity  
__If you try then at least you'll see  
__Then you'll never regret  
__The things we never did_

Syaoran closed his eyes and wept inwardly. 'Could she ever see him, waiting for her at the other side of the road?'

"I know Sakura, I know." He whispered, staring out to the rink. Everyone is fighting for love Sakura; I hope we will have a happy ending.

_Then you'll never regret the things we never did_

Eriol slowed down and went to a standstill. When Tomoyo stayed there for a while, while the music slowly came to an end, Eriol can't help but ask, "Will you still leave me?"

Tomoyo gave him a sad smile. "Yes." She moved away and did the last turn on the ice and bowed, signifying that the dance had ended.

_The things we never did_

Eriol shed a tear. 'How could she leave when he felt the connection between them?' He bowed after Tomoyo rose and skated back to the edge of the rink. Trying his best not to be bothered by the emotion racking havoc in his mind, he smiled. "Lunch anyone?"

* * *

Lunch was somewhat a tensed affair. Everyone couldn't figure out what to say. Tomoyo edged towards the seat each time Eriol moved. Sakura kept staring at her plate, fearing that when she looked up, she will see Yukito and Naruku acting like high school students out on their first date. Syaoran struggled to keep his feelings to himself. Only Kaho and Touya were aware of the strained atmosphere around the table and decided to take action.

"Li, I think we need to clear up some files and give Mrs Li updates regarding them." Touya said in a brisk manner, subtly hinting to him to get moving.

"Oh, I forgot!" Syaoran carried on. "By the way, Eriol, I think my mom will want you to come and visit her for a while. It's regarding the company affair."

Eriol titled his head in puzzlement as he looked at his cousins, who were furiously using their eyes to ask him to get moving. "Okay." He replied and with that, the three of them left.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, do you want to go shopping together with me?" Kaho smiled. "I think Naruku is feeling a little tired."

"I am not surprised." Tomoyo gave a sympathetic smile to the pregnant lady. "I guess that's the result of being pregnant."

"Well, actually yes, on top of that I have morning sickness and lack of appetite."

"And sudden craving of strange food. In the early morning, I get woken up to go and get some marshmallow!" Yukito added.

Everyone laughed except Sakura, who was still staring at the plate. Sensing her distress, Naruku said, "Darling, I am quite tired. Let's go home."

Yukito turned to her, and followed her gaze and his heart broke seeing Sakura being so sad. Where did the little girl go? She lost the bubbly personality around him after that incident. Sighing, he plastered a smile. "Let's go then." He turned to Kaho. "Thanks for inviting us. I couldn't figure out how to let Naruku get some exercise without feeling too naggy."

"That's the problem Yukito, you nag!"

"All right then, off we go!" Yukito bid farewell and made his way out. Naruku lingered for a while. She waited until Sakura looked up and smiled. "Take care Sakura." With that, she left.

"Sakura, where is your car key?" Kaho asked, and took it when Sakura handed it over to her. They left and headed to the car. Only when Kaho started the car and drove off the parking lot, Sakura started to cry.

* * *

Eriol first dropped off Touya at his house before driving to Syaoran's house. When he finally reached home, he was surprised to see Tomoyo sitting at the living room, reading a book.

When he cleared his throat, Tomoyo jumped out of her chair and stared at the floor. "Eriol-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you cry just now?"

Eriol just stared back at her. "May I know why are you so concerned?"

"Well," Tomoyo shifted side to side. "I heard your voice when you invited them for lunch. It sounded as if you were crying."

Eriol smiled. She was perceptive. But he wasn't crying. Crying was too mild. In actual fact, he was weeping. Does the dance mean anything to her? "No, I wasn't crying."

Tomoyo heaved in relief. "Then that's good." She started moving past him before he grabbed her wrist.

"Does it matter whether I cried or not?"

"Actually, not really. But if you cried, at least I know you are at least not invincible." Tomoyo replied, causing Eriol to release her, allowing her to go to her bedroom.

'Invincible? Since when was I invincible?' Eriol wondered as he poured a cup of brandy and drank it.

* * *

When Syaoran reached home, he headed to his study room and dug out his painting materials. He took out his necessary equipments and set it in his bedroom, where there is ample light and he started painting the things that made him fall in love with Sakura.

* * *

Reviews please, bring in reviews and make me a happy girl!!! Thanks and take care guys!

Joyful


	11. Roses are red, Carnations are pink

_"Tomoyo, where are you going?" Sakura asked her as she watched her friend changing to warm clothing._

_"To meet a friend." Tomoyo smiled to herself as she studied her appearance in the mirror. The baby pink halter top with jeans with a white wool trench coat seemed fit for the occasion. "Perfect!" She turned to Sakura and grinned. "I won't be joining you…"_

_"I know. You won't join me for lunch and will be back before the flight. You said that a thousand times. Go and find your sweetheart and stop nagging!"_

_"Sakura, will you be fine?" Tomoyo asked, not liking the way she was behaving._

_"No, not all." Sakura gave her a sly smile. "Not when you are grinning like a contented cat each time you come back from your DATES!"_

_"You are such a great friend." Tomoyo jumped onto Sakura's single bed and hugged her. "And you are so dead!" She started tickling Sakura and didn't stop until Sakura begged her to do so._

_"Watch it!" Sakura said in between her giggles. "You will crumple your clothes."_

_"No it won't." Tomoyo laughed as she stood up and grabbed her pink mittens. "Don't worry, we won't miss the flight." She added as she wore her black leather boots._

_"Of course, but I won't blame you if you fail to come back. Feel free to stay in England if you want to."_

_"SAKURA!"_

_"I was kidding!" Sakura got out of bed and started pushing her towards the door. "Go now, if not you will be late for your date." Sakura smiled as she closed the door. Finally, Tomoyo is getting a taste of romance._

_Eriol was sipping his tea when Tomoyo came and stood in front of him. "Hello handsome."_

_She was rewarded with a smile. "Hey Gorgeous!" He complemented back, causing her to blush._

_"Thanks for inviting me for lunch." Tomoyo said as she took off her coat and sat down._

_Eriol's eyebrow raised a notch as he inspected her attire. "Nice clothes. But isn't it unsuitable for winter?"_

_"That is why we have a coat to keep us warm."_

_Eriol just smiled and offered her the menu. "I suggest fish and chips. It tastes heavenly."_

_Tomoyo nodded. "Sure and may I have a cup of hot coffee."_

_Eriol summoned the waitress and placed their orders. "So, you will be leaving England tonight?" He asked when the waitress left._

_"Sadly yes. We would love to go sightseeing. However the infamous London winter seemed to live up to its name."_

_Eriol laughed. "You sounded please that it lived up to your expectation."_

_"Not really. I wish I could delay the departure date." Tomoyo looked straight into his eyes. "Because I love the company."_

_Eriol suck in a breath, trying hard to maintain his composure. "I wish you don't have to leave as well."_

_Tomoyo was secretly delighted that the feeling was mutual. After all, she had a magical week after meeting the mysterious Eriol. They shared similar interests and experienced a connection that she never felt before._

_"Back to earth Tomoyo. What are you thinking about?" Tomoyo blinked and refocused her attention to the dashing man in front of him. "Your meal has come and you haven't touched it." Eriol gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"_

_Tomoyo almost smiled. "Yes, don't worry. I was just wondering about your background. I told you a lot about myself but I don't recall you mentioning anything about yourself."_

_"I thought something was bothering you. So, it is about my past." Eriol sighed in relief. "Alright, I will start from the beginning. I am actually English by birth but I am a mix of Japanese and perhaps Chinese."_

_"Your parents are Asians?"_

_"My Father was Japanese. I am not sure about my Mother. But I have relatives in China."_

_"Your Father passed away already?"_

_"Yes, quite long time ago. My mom died when I was a baby. So I became an orphan at a young age. Hence my aunt in China came over for a while and arranged for my education and lodging. When I grew up, I was appointed manager in her company based in England."_

_"But I thought you were working in the pub?"_

_"That is my investment." Eriol grinned with pride. "I hate to be a full-time manager. So with my aunt's approval, I also ran a pub, restaurant and an adviser in one of the schools."_

_"You sound really busy." Tomoyo commented._

_"Not really, I am very lonely." Eriol looked at Tomoyo as her amethyst eyes met his sapphires ones."_

_"I see." She said as they lapsed into comfortable silence, each of them understanding the darkest fears lurking in each other eyes._

_"Tomoyo, how can I convince you not to go?" Eriol broke eye contact and took his cup as he asked._

_"I don't know." Tomoyo answered. "I have no reason to delay anymore."_

_Eriol sipped his tea, becoming unusually quiet. "What do you think about marriage?" He asked out of the blue._

_"Wedding?" Tomoyo said, clearly startled by the question. "It is a serious, solemn affair where two people commit their lives to each other." She rattled off only to be stopped by Eriol._

_"What is your opinion regarding marriage then?" Eriol asked as he set the tea aside._

_"Well…" Tomoyo hesitated. "It is something I won't carry out unless I am doing it with someone I love." She ended, nervously clenching and unclenching her fist._

_"Then Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry this lonely man and love him for life?" Eriol took her hands into his and stroke her hands, trying to calm her down._

_"Why?" Tomoyo asked, visibly shaken by the question._

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

_"No." Tomoyo answered firmly, earning a snort from Eriol._

_"Then how do you explain our relationship? It is clearly different from everyone else. You know that as well as I do." He leaned towards her, pulling her towards him as well. His blue eyes grew brighter each second. "Be reckless with me Tomoyo, you won't be sorry." He winked as his face came closer and before she knew it, he stole a burning kiss from her. "Say yes Tomoyo and make me the happiest man alive."_

Tomoyo woke up in a start. This was the second time she dreamt about her unusual courtship. She pulled her hair from her face and gasped. Rose petals were scattered around her bed and on her dressing table she saw a stalk of pink carnation. Usually she will see it outside her room but today, it ended next to her. A special relationship? She couldn't deny that there was something special between them. But how can she tell him the truth that will shatter his heart the way it shattered hers?

Too tired to fight with reason, she took the flower and an empty vase to the bathroom and filled it with water. 'I cannot give into temptation.' She thought as she fiddled with the rose. 'But if I do, please God, forgive me for I cannot resist the temptation.'

* * *

"No Touya! Don't put her through this!" His best friend demanded over the phone.

"Be reasonable! She needs to clear up her problems with you. Since she refused to be even in the same room, this is the only way to force her to interact with you."

"No! Don't force her to work with me, I will not tolerate it! You do that and I will personally skin you for this!"

"Yukito, will you see the purpose of this?" Touya asked feeling frustrated.

"Yes, I see it and I know it won't work. It is her choice whether to move on. We cannot force her. It will ruin the project if you force her to work with me."

"Sakura knows how to be professional when the occasion demands her to do so." Touya tried to convince him but failed.

"You do it, and I will back out of the project. Either she doesn't get involve in this photo shoot or I quit!"

"YUKITO!"

"Touya, I know you want to help her. We tried to help her as well, both Naruku and I and failed. She refused to bridge the gap that we created. If she is miserable, it is her fault."

Touya banged his fist on the table. "I know damn it!" He shouted. "I want to clobber her so many times. But each time I see her, I can't do it. She is hurting so bad that I want to help her instead of sitting back and continue to let things be."

"My heart bleeds for her as well, but we can't help her unless she wants to help herself. Even so, my threat still stands." Yukito said gravely.

"Fine, Yukito have it your way. But hell, how are we going to help her?"

"Nothing, we can't. We can't advice her unless she intend to move on."

"Okay Yukito, you are the wiser one. So that means I want you in this project and it's your job to find another model."

"Deal!" Yuktio replied. "Take care."

"You too. Send my regards to Naruku." When Touya hung up, he saw Syaoran staring at him.

"How did it go?"

"We almost lost our most talented photographer because of this! It's useless."

"That means Sakura have to figure it out herself." Syaoran shook his head in resignation.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the ringing of the doorbell. Damn, Kaho must have gone to the market. She covered her ears with the pillow, silently willing the crazy fool at her doorstep away. In the end, she admitted defeat and got out of bed to answer the door.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the sun shone on her. "Yes?" She answered as she saw a delivery man standing outside. She gasped as she saw a huge frame being unloaded from the van and brought into the house. "Where do you want it to be placed?"

"In the living room but excuse me, may I know who sent it to me?"

Sakura moved aside as she allowed the men to get through. "The person informed us to keep it confidential." The delivery man replied as he gave her a red rose with small netting attached to it. "A letter for you as well. Have a nice day." He left the doorway, leaving Sakura staring at the handful of jigsaw puzzle pieces in the netting and the envelope.

She went in confused as she placed the rose at the table and opened the envelope.

'_Please complete the jigsaw puzzle on the frame provided. I am sure you will like the end product of it. Each day, you will receive more pieces to complete it and towards the end, you will receive another note to inform you what to do next.'_

She stared at the rose that was on the table and then the note. Sighing in disbelief, she carried the frame to her room and began to piece the pieces together, wondering why on earth did she do it.

When she was done, the one thing that caught her attention were the words at the edge of the puzzle-wish upon a star-feeling strange, she went and filled a crystal vase with water and placed the rose in it before carrying on her usual daily activities.

* * *

Alright! I have finished the chapter! Now, as long as you bring in the R&R I am sure I can work hard enough to finish the story. So bring it on! 


	12. Dancing queens

My editor's computer crashed, preventing her to edit two chapters, and I refuse to publish this chapter till she does so. That's why it was held up. She couldn't get her computer fixed as she was going on a holiday for a week and she will fix it only after she comes back. That is why there was a huge delay.

So I am just taking a gamble and publish this chapter first. I will upload it again when she comes back. So please, enjoy

* * *

_A wounded heart can't be so easily healed. An open wound never closes and the pain can never be fully suppressed- Sasame, Pretear

* * *

_

Eriol stared at Tomoyo who was finishing her breakfast. For the past two weeks, she was warm, friendly and to some point loving towards him. Although she made no attempt to sleep in the same room as him but she was willing to carry out a lively conversation regarding various topics from politics to literature.

A vast difference in attitude compared to the earlier days just after their marriage. But now instead of seeing her icy and reserved, he noticed when she thought he wasn't paying attention, she would start frowning and worry. A few times, he couldn't get her attention because she was too deeply in thought

Now was one of the many occasions where he can't talk to her. "Tomoyo, are you there?" He waved his hand in front of her. "Hey Tomoyo, what's on your mind?" When he finally gotten her attention, her eyes were momentarily filled with sadness before she blanked all emotions and smiled a smile that never reached her eyes. "Yes?"

"Syaoran invited us to come and meet them at Zouk tonight. He and Touya managed to warp up a deal with the help of Yukito. So he wanted to call everyone to party."

Tomoyo nodded. "Why not? I would love to let my hair down."

Eriol got up and walked to her, gently kissing her on her forehead. "See you later tonight dear." With that, he left the house, whistling to a tuneless song, thinking what Tomoyo would wear tonight.

* * *

Eriol walked into the crowded night club and scanned through the tables. He held on to Tomoyo possessively, making sure no one will steal her away from his side. He recalled his initial reaction when he first saw her at home.

His mouth literally watered when he watched Tomoyo climb down the stairs. With the body hugging black tube top with sequins sown at the bottom of the tube top, it catches the attention of everyone as soon as the light shone on it. To make matter worse, she wore a pair of tight leather pants and killer black high heels that clicked against the floor each time she took a step. Immediately a picture of a Black Widow came into his mind as he smirked at the irony. If he wasn't careful, he would trip over his foot to be by her side.

He was proud to be her husband and want the whole world to know it. It was one of the rare times he could touched her and no wise man will let that opportunity pass. And to many, he is a wise man.

"Hey, I think they are up ahead. I saw Kaho-chan and Touya-san." Tomoyo shouted over the music as she pulled him along. When they reached there, they noticed Yukito and Naruku were sitting at the table as well.

"Where is Syaoran?" Eriol asked Touya who in turned shrugged.

"He went to convince Sakura to get out of the house and come and join us."

"She was too engrossed with a jigsaw puzzle that kept arriving at her doorstep. Apparently she wanted to try and visualize the picture before she gotten all the pieces and it frustrated her that the pieces were coming too slow." Kaho added with a tinge of humour.

"Well, at least that is occupying her." Yukito said as he moved in to make room for the couple without removing his hands around Naruku's shoulder.

"Don't worry! I think Sakura will be out in no time. After all, you are asking Syaoran to call her. Besides Tomoyo, he is the only one who could convince Sakura to do anything." Touya growled, not really happy with the fact he just made.

"My, what timing! I think the golden couple have arrived." Tomoyo interrupted them pointing towards the entrance. There they saw Sakura and Syaoran coming in, scanning through the crowd like what Eriol did before that. When they spotted the group, two different reactions emerged.

Syaoran beamed and waved at them before pulling the unwilling Sakura along with him. Although she was quick to hide her distain towards two particular member of the group, it was clear to see that she rather go home than to join them. However her eyes lit up when she saw Tomoyo in the crowd.

"TOMOYO!" She shrieked and lunged onto her. "I miss you so much!!!"

"Stop it!" Tomoyo laughed, joyous to see her friend again. "I know you miss me but please get off me!"

"Sorry!" Sakura blushed as she sat in between Syaoran and Tomoyo. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I told you that Tomoyo was coming." Syaoran told her gently.

"But I thought you were kidding!" Sakura sighed. "I thought you were trying to get me out hence used Tomoyo as a reason to drag me here."

"You don't trust me." Syaoran sighed as well.

"No! That's not true." Sakura leaned over and gave him a hug. "That's why I came. Thank you Syaoran." All he could do was to blush furiously as he hugged her back, not knowing what to say.

When she sat back she glanced around at the group, her heart sank. Yukito was whispering to Naruku and she broke into a smile before gently patting his arms. "Can I have vodka?"

"You don't drink Sakura! Don't you even think of touching it!"

"My choice Touya, you can't stop me."

"Sakura!" Touya almost bellowed when Kaho touched his arms. Feeling defeat he signaled for the waiter and placed the order.

"Will you be alright?" Tomoyo whispered to her as she watched Sakura worriedly.

"Sure sure!" Sakura said. "Presuming I don't kill myself before this." She muttered under her breath just as the music came on.

_I'm caught up in the middle  
__Jumping through the riddle  
__I'm falling just a little tonight _

"Hey Tomoyo, you want to dance?" Eriol grinned as he offered his hand to her.

"Sure do!" Tomoyo laughed as she grabbed hold of it and be pulled to the floor.

Syaoran seeing what Eriol did just followed suit, without issuing the invitation to Sakura.

_Cos everybody's making trouble  
__Someone's burst their bubble  
__But we'll be getting by alright _

"Hey! What's with you?" Sakura shouted, trying hard to compete with the noise.

"You want to get back at him, dance with me and give it your best shot!" Syaoran pulled her close as he slid his hand behind her back, placed it at the end of her spine.

_I'm caught up in the middle  
__Jumping through the riddle  
__I'm falling just a little tonight _

"Are you sure?" Sakura whispered into his ears, swaying seductively to the beat. "Don't say I didn't warn you to back away."

_Cos everybody's making trouble  
__Someone's burst their bubble  
__But we'll be getting by alright _

"You kidding? I won't! Give me your best shot!" He said out loud, praying otherwise.

_Sooner or later this drunken elevator  
__Is gonna stop where I'm supposed to be  
__It's ten past eleven, I'm half way up to heaven  
__But I'm stuck in reality_

"The ladies are pulling some slick moves." Kaho laughed as she watched the two couples. Tomoyo was dancing as if it was the last dance. Sakura on the other hand was

acting as if she needed to get some frustration off her mind.

Touya growled once again in disapproval as he drained his cup of beer. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to Touya, just watch and don't clobber them when they are done." Kaho said. Not when one of them is going to get it from them tonight.

_Night's kind of funny  
__Not in it for the money  
__But I know that I've gotta pay_

Syaoran knew that Sakura had a lot of things on her mind. But he never bargained for what he was having now. It doesn't help that she wore a white top with plunging neckline and a figuring hugging jeans that effectively enhanced her figure as much as her top.

Now he had to endure a dance where Sakura is bent on seducing him. Her hip was constantly nudging him that threatened his self control.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sakura grinned at him, totally aware of the effect that she had on him. Although he was her best friend, it was no harm flirting with him. It was all in the name of payback.

"Oh yeah." Syaoran replied back as he inched towards her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, dangerously drifting towards her butt. "You have a lovely back."

_Love's gonna getcha  
__But only when I letcha  
__And I don't wanna turn away_

"Why thanks!" Sakura moved out of his embraced and went around him, with her hand nicely placed on his waist. With her fingernails, she dragged it against the blue cotton shirt he wore, enjoying the shivers that went through his body.

_Why can't the boys be the toys  
__That the girls want the boys to be  
__And why can't the girls see the world  
__That the boys want the girls to see, yeah_

"Why are you doing this to yourself Sakura?" Syaoran finally asked, unable to take it anymore as she continued to deliciously torment him.

"Do what? This?" Sakura playfully dragged her hands from his waist to his chest before framing his head in her hands. "I am seducing you."

_I'm caught up in the middle  
__Jumping through the riddle  
__I'm falling just a little tonight _

As she released her hold on him, he had to force himself not to drag her hands back to his body. Of course he wanted to be seduced by her but not in a situation like this. He almost wished he never issued the dare.

_Cos everybody's making trouble  
__Someone's burst their bubble  
__But we'll be getting by alright _

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who grinned back at him.

"I never felt so carefree in my life!"

Contented by her answer, he continued to dance with the raven beauty in front of him.

_At night it's on the low  
__No front just sing the flow  
__We're speaking all in code  
__To get to the place we know_

"Sakura, are you punishing me for the sin of Yukito?" Syaoran asked as he pulled Sakura towards him and allow his hands to linger on her arms as he moved along with her

_Sweat running down my back  
__I'm wearing leather, plack  
__Falling into a trap  
__There is no turning back_

"I don't know anymore Syaoran." Sakura laughed devilishly. "I just want to have fun." She paused for a while, giving him a knowing smile. "With you."

_I got my ladies with me  
__Fellas get cool and freaky  
__But we've gotta keep them tame  
__Cos we don't wanna play that game_

"You know, I always wondered what it is like to dance with my best friend and seduce him." Sakura purred into his ears as she maneuvered him in such a way that his back was facing the table where the rest were sitting and gave him a sly smile. "And guess what, I am enjoying it."

_Everybody from the block  
__Needs to be feeling nice  
__It ain't no weakest party  
__But get up enjoy the ride_

"No, you are enjoying that Yukito is watching every move you make."

"Syaoran, you are such a wet blanket, don't tell me you are not enjoying yourself?" Sakura shook her head. "Such a pity."

_What you see and what you hear  
__Can never be exposed  
__Acting out of character  
__Is everything we know_

"I don't want the people I love to get hurt." Syaoran replied, not daring to say anymore.

_I'm caught up in the middle  
__Jumping through the riddle  
__I'm falling just a little tonight _

"Hurt?" Sakura snorted as she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry dear, no one will get hurt. Just enjoy yourself."

_Cos everybody's making trouble  
__Someone's burst their bubble  
__But we'll be getting by alright _

"Touya, go and take Eriol's place." Kaho said urgently. "And get him to replace Syaoran. I don't think Syaoran will stand it longer." She applauded for her cousin's willpower but he was about to reach his limit. If no one intervenes, Sakura will get herself into trouble.

_My mind's kind of tender  
__My body's tired  
__It's freaky but I'm ready for this bumpy ride_

Kaho held her breath until the switch was completed. Sighing in relief, she took a sip from her glass. "Sakura is in self destructive mode."

"Not even the jigsaw puzzle can relief her." Yukito added on, feeling the pain in his heart.

_Everybody's tripping  
__It's all insane  
__But the voices in my head are saying it's ok_

"Yukito. It isn't your fault." Naruku soothed his soul when she said it.

Grateful for her, he gave her a light peck on her cheek. "Thanks for the support."

_Trying to slow it down or  
__It's against the rush  
__Gotta keep it cool to avoid the crush_

"What were you trying to do with Syaoran that Touya demanded me to switch partner." Eriol demanded from his new dance partner.

"You were dumb enough to listen to my over-bearing brother. I didn't do anything to Syaoran."

"No? Then why do I have the impression you were pawing him?" Eriol shook his head in disbelief. "Sakura, you didn't notice?"

_I'm dreamin that I'm screamin and it's starting to show  
__That I've moved it on  
__Cos I've changed the flow_

"It was pawing. Syaoran asked me to seduce him, and I did it." Sakura said haughtily. "There was no need to interfere. Anyway, let's dance!" She shut her mind off from the people around him and focused to the beat, not caring who was watching anymore.

_I'm caught up in the middle  
__Jumping through the riddle  
__I'm falling just a little tonight _

"Hey Tomoyo, you want to renew your vows with Kaho and I on Valentine's Day?" Touya asked, competing to the music.

"Who gave you that impression?" Tomoyo asked, clearly startled.

Touya shrugged. "I thought you two patched up."

Tomoyo gave him a sad smile. "We won't join in. Carry on your plan without us."

_Cos everybody's making trouble  
__Someone's burst their bubble  
__But we'll be getting by alright _

"But do you love him?" Touya asked, noticing that Sakura stopped dancing and that Eriol was moving towards that direction.

_But we'll be getting by alright _

"Yes I do. I love him." Tomoyo looked down on the floor as if she was ashamed by that confession.

"Then what is holding you back?" Touya asked her.

_But we'll be getting by alright _

"Syaoran, why did you leave?" Sakura walked up to the group and petted his head.

"Finish your drink Sakura, both of us need to talk." Syaoran handled to her the glass and under his supervision, she drained the drink.

"Now, what's with you demanding me to have a discussion with you?" Sakura gave him an angry stare. "I want to continue dancing."

"No!" Syaoran replied sternly. "Kaho, I will give Sakura a lift back afterwards. Good night Yukito, good night Naruku. Take care." He bid his farewell as he dragged Sakura out just like the way he dragged her into the club earlier.

"Well, someone is going to talk to her." Kaho smiled. "About time. Nice going cousin."

"Then what is holding you back?" Touya asked Tomoyo, giving the signal to Eriol not to come closer to them.

"Touya." Tomoyo cried out. "Don't make me tell you. Once you know, I have to get an annulment."

"What is so serious that you need to get an annulment?" Touya asked, clearly confused about what she said.

"Don't ask." Tomoyo begged. "Don't ask!"

"Tomoyo." Touya whispered to her. When he gotten her attention, he continued. "When you were young, you trusted me like a brother. Don't you trust me now?"

Tomoyo struggled, wondering how much longer she could fight her conscience. "Tell me Tomoyo, please. Everyone is worried. You won't want Sakura to worry any longer right?" Touya coaxed her.

"Okay! Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled out, unable to handle the pressure anymore. "He is my brother okay! Eriol is my half brother!"

* * *

The lyrics were taken from Sugababes album- Three- In the Middle. Right, the dance scene was horrible. It is completely rushed and everything. So, I think I deserve not to get reviews. But I hope you guys prove me otherwise. Thanks!! Take care and God Bless

Joyful


	13. The Talk!

This chapter was reloaded after being edited. Thanks for the reviews. Yes, half brother. Now that is just unthinkable! Happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Whatever your thoughts may be, if you don't say them, none of them will be acknowledged by others. -Tomoyo Daidouji,CCS

* * *

"Damn Syaoran! You pulled me out of the club just to come here?" Sakura almost screamed as she was dragged through the playground.

"Yes. Now sit down here!" Syaoran pushed her roughly onto the swing and went behind her.

"Syaoran, you are not making sense!" Sakura turned her head to see him. "Syaoran!"

"Now Sakura, if I were you I will sit down and enjoy the simple luxury of being pushed on a swing!"

Sakura was about to protest when he gently pushed her. Soon, Sakura can't help but closed her eyes as she enjoyed the peace she missed for so long. In the past, Syaoran and Tomoyo will come here with her. As the two girls sat on the swing, busy chatting regarding secrets and dreams, Syaoran would push them alternately.

Syaoran smiled. Finally Sakura decided to listen to him for once. Now, all he had to do was to enjoy the simple joy of life, such as this.

"Syaoran, when you were young, could you imagine your life to be what it is right now?" Sakura asked after a while.

He thought for a moment, thinking of his typical workday. Touya staring at him, mumbling a good morning to him and then try to work with him for nine hours before returning back to a cold empty house without Sakura beaming back at him asking him how was his day. "No."

He heard her sigh. "Me too. You know, I never imagined that I would be touring all over the world and modeling. I mean, I always dreamt that I would take up an office job, or something I can work from home, perhaps writing stories or political articles that will shape the world. And at night I will see Yukito coming back from work, with the shy smile and ask me what's for dinner. After that, we can sit down in the porch and have some quiet time talking, or star gazing."

"Are enjoying yourself?" Syaoran asked, struggling not to let jealousy take over his emotion.

"Well, in terms of my job, yes. I love touring with Tomoyo and wearing her clothes." Sakura gazed at the star filled sky. "She loves designing, and seeing her face full of pride to see her clothes worn by international stars and sold in high class boutiques makes my job worthwhile."

Sakura paused for a moment, recalling that her life was also hollow. In the past, it was always Tomoyo, Syaoran and her. Now, with Tomoyo married and Syaoran busy with his job, she will be all alone- with no one to love and be loved.

"Perhaps, but are you planning what will you do after this?" Syaoran said. "You can't be a model forever."

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will go back to writing and see what I can come out with. If not, I have enough money to survive, modeling gets good paycheck."

The two of them drifted into a silence. Each of them thinking of their present life, wondering was life ever going to continue like this, unsatisfying and empty.

"You know, Syaoran, this reminds me of one scene." Sakura started off, as she recalled the puzzle lying at one corner in her room. "This jigsaw puzzle I am working on. It is a picture of a person wearing a white dress sitting on a swing. I presume she is a lady." She added with a smile. "And there was this person standing behind her. Not really sure what he was doing, but I think his hands were pointing towards the sky."

"Whatever for?" Syaoran asked, mildly curious by the picture that Sakura just described.

"I haven't completed the puzzle yet. But I guess he was pointing at a shooting star he spotted among the sea of stars. The sky was filled with stars, each of them twinkling so brightly. But the star that caught my eye was the wishing star."

"Yes, the famous wishing star." Syaoran joked. "But why are you telling me this?"

"I am not sure, just wanted to talk about it." Sakura sighed. "This person wanted to entertain me, and hence passing the pieces to me slowly. But I am really anxious to see the scene as a whole. I can't even see the faces."

"I guess the person wanted you to focus on the scenery before looking at the faces of the couple. For some unknown reason, I think you just need to wait a little longer before you understand why this person gave you this jigsaw puzzle to work on." Syaoran rattled off, earning a weird stare from Sakura. "What?"

"Nothing." Sakura smiled at him. "I just want to look at you when you start analyzing things. You look really cute when you do that." Sakura laughed as she watched Syaoran slowly turning red. But her laughter faded as quickly as it came. "Sorry Syaoran." Sakura whispered softly.

"What for?"

"Well…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing how to say it. "I suddenly realized that it was wrong to use you the way I did in the club. You were trying to be helpful and instead I made use of you in the worst possible way!"

"Sakura…"

"Don't you ever Sakura me alright? Don't!" She stopped the swing, looking at the floor. "I thought I did it."

Syaoran stared at her back. Oh how wrong it was to be here, thinking how it would feel if he touched her hair when she was apologizing for something he asked for and couldn't handle. "Did what?"

"Yukito, Naruku. You know, the main reason why I didn't go to university after high school wasn't because I dreamt to be a model." The tears that were threatening to spill out from her eyes shocked Sakura. "I wanted to get away from them. I knew I couldn't live if I ever sat down in church and watch them get married you know."

Syaoran opened his mouth when Sakura carried on. "I ran away, a coward thing to do, running away. I thought that if I put distance between Yukito and me, perhaps I could forget him. But damn!" He watched her fist clenching onto the swing tightly. "Absence does make one's heart grow fonder. Seven years of running and I still can't forget Yukito. I hate it. I feel damn useless!" She sucked in a deep breath, tears spilling from her eyes, trailing down her cheek. "I can't forget Yukito, my first love." She shook her head as she mumbled to herself. "I am one pathetic brat!"

She continued to let her tears flow as she cried her hurt away. A white tissue appeared in front of her, causing her to look up. Seeing Syaoran looking at her, eyes filled with understanding, she took the tissue and sniffed. "I am pathetic."

"No, you are not Sakura." Syaoran said softly. "I know how you feel. I cannot forget my first love, and never want to forget her. It's sad to see the one you love go, but if you truly love him, his happiness will be your happiness. Yukito is happy with Naruku. He loves her so much and I think the feeling is mutual."

"I know Syaoran, I know. But still, I love him still. I love him and I can't let go."

"Tell me Sakura, why is Yukito so good that you can't let him go?" Syaoran asked, before he could stop himself. Damn, even his voice was filled with jealousy.

"He is nice, caring, patient and such a gentleman. He treated me as if I was a grown-up even though I was eight. I love him. I love the way he talks, walks, smile and even sleep. I know he eats and sleeps a lot and that is actually his only fault. He loves me alright."

Sakura sucked in a deep breath. "He loves me like a brother loves his sister. That was total crap! It is the worst reject line any guy could deliver. He never loved me." Sakura couldn't help but cried again. "And it hurts."

Sakura stood up and was about to run away, hoping to cry alone when Syaoran caught her hand. Looking straight into his eyes, she begged. "Syaoran, let me go."

"No, Sakura. I can't let you go and cry all by yourself." Syaoran loosen his hold as he pulled her nearer to him. "Cry on my shoulder, like how you used to do it when we were younger. Let me share your sorrow." Syaoran placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head slowly. "Please, as a friend, that's all I can do."

He saw Sakura nodded and leaned on him and continued crying. He started whispering soft words to soothe her, and hopefully ease the pain from the one he loved. "Just remember, I will always be there for you. I promise."

* * *

Syaoran stopped outside of the Kinomoto's house. Noticing that only the bedroom lights are on, he smiled at Sakura. "Your brother trusted me to bring you back in one piece."

"That is total nonsense. You know it as well as I do that Kaho told him that it's either he comes up with her to the bedroom or else he would be sleeping in the couch once I reached home." Sakura laughed

"Thank you cousin!" Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed comically.

Sakura laughed harder before she inched closer to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Syaoran, for everything."

"Oh, come on. That's what friends are for!" Syaoran shrugged as he felt his cheeks turning hot.

Sakura leaned back and opened the car door. "I know. But that was sweet of you! You are a great friend! Good night and sweet dreams!" She slammed the door and ran up the stairs to her house. She unlocked the door and waved to him before entering the house.

Sighing, he drove off, wondering whether he could sleep in his lonely bed tonight.

Yes, with that cliffhanger in the earlier chapter, I should have continued. But due to some comments from friends, I decided to give poor Sakura and Syaoran some time together. I know it sounds a little like the scene in the penguin park in the original series. But still, I love that scene. Sniff Anyway, don't fret, keep on reading and bring on the reviews! Take Care, God Bless

Joyful-x


	14. The truth is out

Three cheers! My editor has fixed her computer. But she might be going for holiday again. Oh well, at least this chapter is out. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

The future is not something to see, but something to create -Aya, Weiß Kreuz

* * *

"_Touya." Tomoyo cried out. "Don't make me tell you. Once you know, I have to get an annulment."_

"_What is so serious that you need to get an annulment?" Touya asked, clearly confused about what she said._

"_Don't ask." Tomoyo begged. "Don't ask!"_

"_Tomoyo." Touya whispered to her. When he gotten her attention, he continued. "When you were young, you trusted me like a brother. Don't you trust me now?"_

_Tomoyo struggled, wondering how much longer she could fight her conscience. "Tell me Tomoyo, please. Everyone is worried. You won't want Sakura to worry any longer right?" Touya coaxed her._

"_Okay! Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled out, unable to handle the pressure anymore. "He is my brother okay! Eriol is my half brother!"

* * *

_

Tomoyo came out from the taxi and took in a deep breath. She walked towards the mansion and pressed the door bell.

"Daidouji Manson. How may I help you?" A voice spoke from the doorbell.

"Ms Tomoyo Daidouji speaking." Tomoyo replied.

"Very well, welcome back miss." The door opened and she rushed inside, seeking sanctuary in her home. At the door, she saw a lady wearing a short brown hair with a worried frown.

"Tomoyo dear, are you okay?"

Tomoyo sniffed, trying hard not to cry as she ran into the older woman's embrace. "Mother."

"Where is your husband? What has he done?" Sonomi asked.

"I never told you that I was married. Oh, don't tell me Touya told you." Tomoyo hugged her tighter. "I am so sorry."

"Whatever are you sorry for?" Sonomi's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry that I married him."

"I never expect you to marry without me knowing for a month. But I forgive you, now who did you marry?"

Tomoyo looked up in shock. "Didn't Touya-san tell you who I married?"

"No, he didn't. All he said that when you are ready to tell me, you will. So, tell me, who is he so that I can scold him for making my precious daughter cry."

Tomoyo didn't know whether to laugh or to cry harder. "Forget it mother, I am getting an annulment."

"Whatever for? Tomoyo, let's go in and talk it out. I want to know what made you cry and cause you to talk nonsense."

Tomoyo gave a weak smile and nodded. As the two of them passed the piano, she stared at the picture of her mother, when she was younger, with a young man by her side. "Who is that man beside you mom?"

Sonomi followed her gaze and stared at the photograph. She smiled sadly at Tomoyo. "I told you before why do you want to know?

"Curious." Tomoyo lied.

Sonomi looked back at the photograph and replied. "That is your father."

Her heart broke at that conformation and started crying again. "I should have known. I should have recognized him anywhere."

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

The butler entered the living room just before Tomoyo could answer. "Mdm, there is a man waiting outside the door. He identified himself as Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Hiiragizawa? Let him in."

"Mother no!" Tomoyo interrupted her. "Don't let Eriol in."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa? You know him?" Sonomi studied her as Tomoyo squirmed.

"He is Syaoran and Kaho's cousin." Tomoyo answered.

"If that is the case, we need to invite him in." Sonomi dismissed Tomoyo's protest and called out. "Let him in Eric. And please inform Natalie to prepare tea for the guest."

"Yes Mdm." He retreated from the room.

Tomoyo started planning. "Mother, I am really tired. May I be excused?"

"Certainly not Tomoyo, I need you around to entertain our guest. I have never Clow Reed's son before."

"Who is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, that is Eriol's father." Sonomi said nervously.

"Serious? He never allowed you to meet his son?"

"No. I couldn't. I was pregnant with you so I couldn't fly to England with him to meet him."

"Why didn't you move to England with him? We could have settled in England then."

"Tomoyo! Where have your morals gone? I couldn't live with him because we weren't married! Moving to England, total nonsense! How can you ever think of moving to England when Japan is so lovely?"

"But mother…" Tomoyo started only to be cut off by the butler, again.

"Mdm, Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo turned and faced her husband and plastered a fake smile. "Welcome, Eriol-san."

"Drop the 'Eriol-san' Tomoyo. Now tell me, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Eriol shouted, before he noticed her mother. "Pardon me, Mrs Daidouji for intruding into your house so late at night but may I talk to Tomoyo privately."

"No, my mother stays here." Tomoyo said firmly. "I must as well kill two birds with one stone. Mother, Eriol-san, please sit down."

"Tomoyo…"

"Eriol-san, please, sit down."

"Tomoyo, you better stop using the phrase 'Eriol-san'. It is inappropriate to call your husband that." Eriol glared at her, not noticing the sharp gasp from Sonomi.

"Sorry Eriol-san, I will be contacting my lawyers to have our marriage annulled."

"No way!" Eriol said in a cold controlled voice. "I don't believe my father had an affair after my mother died. He loved my mother so much."

Tomoyo totally ignored him. "Mother, meet your son-in-law, soon to be my ex-husband. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice meeting you, Eriol." Sonomi replied, totally shaken by the events taking place right now.

"See Tomoyo, your mother calls me Eriol, why don't you learn from her."

"That is because she doesn't know the full extent of our sins." Tomoyo yelled back before turning her attention to her mother. "That man sitting with us now is the son of my father!" Tomoyo walked to the piano and took the photograph and shoved it into Eriol's hands. "That is my father, the same guy I saw in your England house. If he is your father, as what you claim, then we are definitely related by blood."

Eriol just stared at it. "Not true." Eriol shook his head. "This is not true." He looked at Sonomi, his eyes filled with horror. "Mrs Daidouji, tell me it isn't true."

Sonomi looked at him and stared at her daughter and her heart bled. How could she do this? 'Clow Reed, forgive me for causing them so much pain. I should have listened to you.'

Sonomi pushed all emotions aside. "You two keep quiet! And listen to what I have to say next." Sonomi stood up. "Tomoyo, your marriage to Eriol is totally legal and not at all sinful." She gave her daughter a hard stare when she was about to protest. "It was a big misunderstanding, on your part because I misled you. I tell you what happened."

-Flashback-

Sonomi roamed the streets, broken and used. The stupid bastard never loved her. All he wanted was her money. After draining her bank account and getting free sex, he discarded her, just like a doll. Now pregnant and penniless, she was in a mess.

Without anyone to depend on and no way she could get out of Japan, all hope was lost. Dishearten, she walked aimlessly around the town. Finally when she reached a canal, she decided there was no way she could continue to survive. She carefully climbed over the railing and stood dangerously at the other side of the canal. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let go of the railing.

She was expecting to feel cold water slamming against her body and sweeping her far away. Instead, she felt a warm arm around her waist and a strong hand tightly holding on to her arm. She was dragged out of danger and face to face with a pale looking man.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know that if you fall into the canal, you will be dead?"

"Yes." Sonomi answered, amused by the shock look on his face after hearing her.

"Now why will you want to kill yourself?" The man shook his head in disbelief. "Where is your family?"

"Dead."

Taken back, he tried to search for more reasons why she shouldn't do such a foolish thing. "How about your job or maybe your husband? Won't they miss you if you commit suicide?"

"No job, no husband, no money and now I am pregnant. No family to go back to. No one I can turn to. Can't I just do it? I don't want to suffer anymore."

"NO! You still have your child."

"My child will be born out of wedlock! She will be despised."

"The fetus in the womb is a living thing. Think about it, you are denying him or her a chance to live if you jump into the canal." The man reasoned with her.

"Who the hell are you to interfere in my life?" Sonomi snapped, frustrated by his stupid talk.

"Mr Clow Reed at your service." The man smiled, his eyes twinkled at the same time. before noticing she wasn't really dressed warm enough for the weather. "Come, I will help you."

"Why?" Sonomi asked wearily. "Why would you want to help someone who is broke and messed up?"

Clow Reed just smiled. "I need a housekeeper in my house in Japan. I think you won't mind taking up a job."

Sonomi snorted. "Me, a housekeeper? Not in your life!"

"It's either that or if you can read and write you can work in my company as a secretary?" Clow Reed offered.

"You don't even know me. For all you know, you will be hiring an ex-convict."

"An ex-convict would not kill herself just because she is broke and messed up. The offer still stands. Trust me and let me help you or I will just leave you here alone and you can try killing yourself for the second time."

Sonomi looked at him and at the canal. She shivered at the thought of jumping into the cold canal. Trusting her gut instinct, she nodded. "Alright, I will work as your secretary."

-End Flashback-

Tomoyo stared at her in disbelief. "You mean Eriol's father is responsible for your position in the company and the comfort we have been living all this while?"

"Well, yes. This was his house. He allowed us to live in it after he left for England. He told me that his son missed him." Sonomi looked at Eriol. "He loves you very much."

"I know." Eriol smiled, touched by his father's generosity.

"That was why Tomoyo, I always told you that Clow Reed was your father because he did more for us than any other men in my life. I didn't want to tell you what your biological father did to us so I asked him permission to say it was him." Sonomi gave her a worried look. "He didn't agree but after much persuasion he relented, although he warned me of the consequences." Sonomi started to cry. "If Eriol didn't come here to find you, you would have carried on with the annulment and it would be my fault."

"Mother, don't cry." Tomoyo stood up and went to her side. "It is not your fault. Everything is okay now." Tomoyo gave a pleading look to Eriol, asking him for help.

"It's okay." Eriol softly said. "Everything will be alright now."

Sonomi sniffed and took a tissue to dab her tears away. "Eriol, you love Tomoyo right?"

"Yes I do."

"Keep her and take care of her." Sonomi told him. "She is your wife. Don't let her try anything to keep you away from her."

"I will." Eriol gave Tomoyo a sly smile.

"Okay, then I am feeling better now." Sonomi gave the two of them a dignified smile. "I am tired. You all are welcome to sleep over. Ask Natalie to tidy up the guest room if you do so."

"Yes mother." Tomoyo looked at the floor, suddenly nervous how to behave in front of Eriol.

When Sonomi walked out of the room, Eriol covered the distance separating the two of them and pulled her towards him. He sealed her mouth with his just as she gasped in surprised, pouring out all his love and frustration over the past few weeks. When Tomoyo kissed him back, he deepened the kiss.

"Eriol, stop it. We are in the living room." Tomoyo mumbled against his lips while her hands slowly slid up his chest until her arms crept around his neck.

"I know. But you know what, I can't!" Eriol laughed as he changed the angle of the kiss, his tongue gently teased her before she opened her mouth and allowed him to do what he pleased.

"Bedroom Eriol, the bedroom." Tomoyo pulled away and dragged him along.

As they made their way to the bedrooms, Eric and Natalie smiled at each other, hearing the couple complaining that the room was too far. Sonomi stood next to them and sighed in relief. Tomoyo will be alright, and so will Eriol Hiiragizawa. 'Thank goodness Clow Reed, our children are happy.'

* * *

Finally the muddle headed Tomoyo had made up with carried on marriage like a normal healthy couple should. Cheers! Now, thanks for reading and hope you continue to bring in the reviews. Take care and God Bless

Joyful-x


	15. Confrontation

Thank you for all your comments! It is a pleasure reading them. Yes, some might figure out who is the one giving Sakura the jigsaw puzzle, but please, don't blurt it out. Thanks. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It's easier to let go when there is something to look forward to- Cifu (My Church Pastor)

* * *

Sakura stared at the puzzle in front of her. After working diligently for so long, she is just short of a few more pieces.

The picture was beautiful. The person managed to capture the scenery really well. Of course, it did bother her that the lady in white cotton dress, draped with an oversized red jacket sitting on the swing looking at the stars was her. But then she was more interested regarding the man behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Both of them were staring at the stars in the sky.

She looked up and saw the vase of roses that she collected throughout the weeks. Bright red roses faithfully appeared on alternate days together with the puzzles. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

It reminded her so much of the times that she shared with Syaoran. She pushed the thought aside. Now it isn't the time to daydream about Syaoran. She glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes to prepare and go together with Kaho and Tomoyo to inspect for a wedding venue.

"Unbelievable!" Tomoyo gasped as she ran down the open field. "Are we having the wedding out here?"

"Are you pleased with the arrangement?" Eriol asked.

"Pleased? I am overjoyed!" Tomoyo hugged him and allowed him to spin her around. "It's my dream wedding! To be wed in an open field with flowers and everything under the setting sun!" Tomoyo kissed him firmly on his lips. "Thank you Eriol! Thank you for letting me marry you again with Touya and Kaho."

"My pleasure!" Eriol returned the kiss before laughing. "Kaho, I guess she is happy with the arrangement." He shouted over to the other side of the field, where the rest of them stood.

Kaho smiled. "That is good."

"You know, I wonder was it a good idea to be married in the field." Touya slipped his hand around her waist. "Now, judging by the smiles on Tomoyo's face as well as yours, I am glad that I gave in."

"That was really generous of you to give in to our whims!" Kaho poked him at his stomach.

"Yes I am." He smoothly caught her hands in his and brought it up to his cheek and rubbed them against his skin. "I can't wait for the day."

"I know." Kaho sighed.

"Get a life!" Sakura pretended to gag with Syaoran to support her.

"Shut up Kaijuu!" Touya growled, earning a laugh from Kaho.

Sakura looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. "For the last time, I am not…"

"Sakura! Look up there!" Tomoyo yelled.

When she looked at the direction where Tomoyo pointed, she squealed. "My gosh!"

A black spaniel ran towards the middle of the field, filling the air with its barks. Sakura studied it enviously. The long shiny coat and the way it ran down towards them made her suddenly long for a permanent location called home with a dog lying at her foot during the evening. She gave herself a mental shake. That was impossible. She needed to model. She can't throw her dreams and Tomoyo's just for some fancy four-legged creature. But gosh, the dog was a beauty.

"Spinal, wait up!" A familiar voice ringed through the field. Sakura cringed at the sound of it, praying hard that the dog didn't belong to him. She tensed as Yukito appeared in her sight and whistled. The spaniel paused for a moment, torn between running towards the group in the field or to run back to its owner. Finally obedience won and the dog turned towards Yuktio and ran back to him. When it finally reached him, it leapt up and gave Yuktio a huge lick on the face.

Yukito laughed. "Good boy!" He glanced up to see the Kinomotos, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran staring at him weirdly. He grinned and walked towards them, with Spinal at his heels. When he reached them, he turned his attention to Spinal.

"Sit." He commanded. When Spinal obeyed, he rewarded the dog with a biscuit.

"Shake hands." He told Spinal and then turned to the group. "This is Spinal, my dog." He motioned them to start shaking hands with him.

The six of them exchanged looks before doing it. Spinal licked the hands of each of them as they took his paw and shook it. When Sakura, who was the last one, shook his paw, he stood up and moved into Sakura's embrace.

"Spinal!" Yukito looked at him, horrified by his actions.

"It's okay." Sakura turned to Yukito and gave a warm smile. "Nice dog you have."

"Yes. We found it at the dog pound and couldn't leave the place without him." Yukito returned the smile.

"Hey, let's leave them alone." Kaho whispered to Touya, who in turned nodded and stared at Syaoran. He had gotten the message and pulled Eriol and Tomoyo to leave them alone.

"Spinal, you are really lucky you caught Yukito's eyes." Sakura crooned over him, unaware that she was alone with Yuktio and the dog. "You have such a loving owner and you will be safe with him."

"He knows. Naruku made it a point to tell him every single day." Yuktio laughed. "Spinal, you better get off the bed, if not I will send you back to the pound and you will not get to enjoy all the food and luxuries we have been providing for you!" He mimicked her tone, causing Sakura to laugh.

"You shouldn't do that to your wife." Sakura scolded him before realizing what she just said. Yukito has a wife and it is not her.

Yukito noticed the sudden change in her mood and decided not to beat around the bush. "Why didn't you come for the wedding?"

Sakura frowned. "I was busy."

Yukito laughed, sounding empty to Sakura's ears. "No, Tomoyo managed to come down and witness the event. If Tomoyo could set time aside, you could too."

"Tomoyo did?" Sakura closed her eyes, recalling how excited Tomoyo was on that fateful day and laughing, telling her how beautiful the bride was and how loving the bridegroom was. So it was Yukito's wedding. She thought. That double crosser.

"You know Sakura; I never knew you were the type who would run away from trouble." Yukito stood up. "Well or at least the girl I knew doesn't."

"Shut up!" Sakura stood up. "Don't try and tell me that I had no right to miss your wedding."

"No, but at least, for someone I thought to be the closest thing I had for a sister would set aside time for the two of us." He replied curtly. "You know how much it hurt Naruku when you didn't turn up."

"Yes, you and your Naruku!" Sakura spat.

"Now you shut up and listen!" Yukito took a step forward towards her until he was eye to eye with her. "It not only hurt Naruku, it hurt Touya and me. Go figure. Which brother won't be ashamed that his sister couldn't come to his best friend wedding? Who won't feel betrayed that the little girl he showered affections and treated her as his own sister didn't want to attend the wedding because of her pettiness?"

"You know, I don't need to listen to you." Sakura turned her back at him and walked off.

Yukito stared at her retreating figure. "I know, and I think you are doing what you know best- run away and behave like a coward who can't accept reality and rejection." When he saw her stopped dead in her tracks, he continued. "People who cannot pick themselves up after falling down are people who most likely can't accept rejection. People who cannot face the storm are the ones who cannot accept reality. Sakura, I believe you are more than that. Don't throw away your future because of personal decisions."

Sakura kept quiet for a while. "I worshiped someone for like, ten years of my life and you are telling me not to feel betrayed that I was only a sister to him." She turned around and gave him an angry look. "What other future do I have if I cannot love him because he belongs to someone else?"

Yukito just returned the stare. "You foolish girl! Look in front of you. There is a reason why you are living today. You are important to your friends and family. Don't throw it away because I am in love with Naruku and treat you as a sister."

"Stop saying that. You don't even love me. The sister thing is just a lame excuse."

"Excuse?" Yukito rolled his eyes. "Alright, let me give in. Yes, it was an excuse for me to protect you against the wrath of your brother. It was an excuse to accompany you to go shopping because you needed someone to follow you to buy Syaoran's present during his fifteen birthday. It was an excuse to let you down gently and tell you I only love you as a sister even though I know you might be furious."

"Shut up!"

Yukito broke eye contact, turning away from her and whistled for the dog. Spinal went over to Sakura and licked her hand before running towards his owner. "Spinal loves you. But he belongs to me. Are you going to deny him that simple affection because of me?"

"No, he is a dog! A beauty." Sakura answered.

"Then why don't you do yourself a favour? Stop punishing everyone for something as insignificant as this." Yukito walked away, leaving Sakura standing alone in the open field.

* * *

Yukito's words continue to ring in her mind, even though she tried her hardest to push it out of her memory.

'_I never knew you were the type who would run away from trouble. Well or at least the girl I knew doesn't.'_

'_Run away and behave like a coward who can't accept reality and rejection.'_

'_Do yourself a favour. Stop punishing everyone for something as insignificant as this.'_

Stupid Yukito. She was the one suffering. Not him. Of course it was easier to condemn her. She was the one feeling betrayed. Not him.

When she reached her house, she spied a rose at the door. Suddenly feeling excited, she ran to the door, only to see a note attached to it. No jigsaw pieces, nothing, only a note. She picked it up and read the note.

'Meet Wolf at Memory's Café at 1900hr tomorrow'

"So now I have to meet Wolf." Sakura opened the door, muttering to herself. Is it safe? She wondered. Should she be cautious or should she give in to curiosity?

Finally, she decided. Curiosity won. She is definitely meeting Wolf tomorrow.

* * *

Finally, the story is moving on. Sakura, Yukito, Syaoran. Syaoran? He isn't in here. Hmm... Ignore that thought and just bring on the reviews and you will definitely get a dosage of Syaoran later. Thanks! Take care and God Bless.

Joyful-x


	16. Meeting with Wolf

Since now is Chinese New Year, I was busy visiting all my relatives. So I didn't get to update the story. But now, I am back. So to all Chinese readers out there, I would like to wish you a Happy Chinese New Year. As for the rest, hope you enjoy the story. By the way, thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. -Unknown

* * *

Sakura studied the interior of the café. She hasn't been here before. The lightings are soft,

giving the café a warm atmosphere. Most of its patrons are couples who are eyeing each other over the lighted candle. And it isn't seven yet! She shook her head in amazement. What will happen later at night or even during Valentine's Day!

"Can I have your reservations?" A waitress came and asked her. She wore a name tag- Jenny.

Sakura shook her head again. "I am looking for someone by the name of Wolf."

Jenny smiled. "I see. You are his date. It's nice meeting you and please follow me." She turned around and led her to a private room. "There is someone there waiting for you. I think he is one of your friends. It's alright though. Wolf specifically instructed us to allow him keep you company until he comes."

"Thank you." Sakura returned the smile. She watched Jenny walked away before taking a deep breath.

When she opened the door, she saw a familiar figure sitting down, with his back facing her. Her smile widened. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran tensed for a moment before standing up. He was greeted by an angel. She had her hair styled up elegantly. The V-neck white sundress fitted her nicely, highlighting the curves of her body. His muscle tightened at the thought of running his hands lightly on those curves. She wore minimal make up and had only a pair of silver earrings and a cross necklace. Even though he met many females throughout his life, trying hard to catch his attention, none of them could. And here is one female he longed each day since twelve that made little effort to make him notice her. Yet she unknowingly commanded every second of his attention.

Sakura fidgeted under Syaoran's intense study. What's wrong with him? It wasn't as if it was the first time she wore a dress. Well, perhaps she never wore a dress that was meant to impress the opposite party before. She struggled to keep her composure. Syaoran looked dashing in the white shirt and brown pants, with his hair neatly combed.

White shirt, brown pants? Does it remind her so much of the puzzle? She frowned before laughing, brushing off her thoughts. Every man definitely has at least a dozen of white shirts and brown pants. But still…

"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts.

Sakura took a step forward. "Nothing." She gave a grin that implied that there was definitely something in her mind.

Syaoran decided to let it rest and moved over to the chair opposite him and pulled it out. "Sakura, please sit down."

She beamed at him as she moved pass him. "Thank you." She whispered softly into her ears, causing him to turn crimson red.

He muttered under his breath something like 'your welcome' before sitting down.

"You are eating dinner with me?" Sakura asked as she browsed through the menu.

"Wolf told me to keep you entertained before he comes over and give you the final piece of the puzzle." Syaoran replied calmly, a little too calmly in Sakura's opinion.

"Alright then, what is nice in this café?"

"The spaghetti is their specialty. Either that or you can try their fish and chips. It tastes heavenly." Syaoran said, not missing a beat.

Sakura acknowledged his recommendation with a nod. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and they saw Jenny came in. "May I take your order?"

"Ice lemon tea." Sakura said, without referring to the menu. "And fish and chips."

"Make that two." Syaoran gave Jenny a grin.

"Of course." She grinned back with her eyes filled with laughter.

"Thank you." Sakura called out as she watched Jenny leave. "You know her?"

"Well, kind of." Syaoran smiled before changing the subject. "So, are you surprised to see me here instead of Wolf?"

Sakura snorted. "Yeah right!" Seeing the sudden hurt in his eyes, her voice softened. "Who wouldn't be glad to have her best friend with her before meeting with a mysterious wolf? What a name to give to an individual. Wolf. The name really fits, Wolf, the mysterious creature."

"Best friend eh?" Syaoran gave a sad smile as Jenny came in again, with their drinks.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as Jenny went out.

Syaoran was torn between trying to keep his cool or to be silly. Deciding to try and balance the two of them, he replied. "Well Sakura, how long have we known each other?"

Sakura counted. "Sixteen years I think."

"That is certainly a long time to know someone."

"Yes it is." Sakura laughed. "What's with this? A trip down memory lane?"

Syaoran ignored the gibe and continued. "Sakura, what if you never love Yukito, will you be able to love someone else?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Is that a trick question that was asked on behalf of Yukito?"

"No." Syaoran sighed. "It was just a thought. But if you don't want to answer it, it's fine."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No, I won't be able to love anyone." Sakura repeated herself. "I don't really know how it is like to love someone else besides Yukito, Onii-chan and Oto-san."

"Then what about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, as hope started to die out.

"Tomoyo is my friend. It's a different love all together." Sakura told him, like a little child.

"I see." Syaoran looked at his hands, waging a silent war to keep quiet or to tell the truth.

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice hinted concern. "Are you alright?"

The door slid open and Jenny came in with two plates. "Enjoy your dinner." Jenny said as she laid the plates at their respective places and left immediately after that, sensing tension in Syaoran.

Sakura sniffed the food, in a lady like manner. "Smells heavenly." She commented, expecting Syaoran to reply. When he said nothing, Sakura looked strangely at him. When he looked up at her, she flinched. This is not the Syaoran she knew. The blazing heat in his eyes frightened her as he stood out from his place and moved towards her, swiftly, like a wolf. She instinctively leaned towards the chair, aware that she was terrified to move.

He yanked her up, rather roughly and crushed his lips against hers, with his tongue skimming along her lips, demanding her to yield. She resisted, not wanting to give in to the demands.

Sensing her resistance, he softened his hold, sliding one of his hands around her waist, resting at the base of her spine. He pulled her gently against his body and with the other, gently cupped her neck. He tore his mouth away from hers and started feathering kisses along her jaw and nibbled her earlobes. "You taste so sweet. What soap do you use?"

"Honeysuckle." She answered breathlessly. If he continued doing this, she will be swept away and there was no way she could permit it.

Or so she thought until his lips returned to hers, his teeth lightly nipping her lower lips. When his tongue lightly touched her, she succumbed. Gasping, she allowed Syaoran to fully devour her, using his tongue, mouth and his hands, which was roaming up and down her back.

Syaoran wanted more, he wanted more than this heat. But he also wanted her soul, her love. And this isn't a good way to win it. Breaking the kiss, he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"That was good." Sakura said as she buried her face in his shirt. "We should do this again."

"And then?"

"What you mean and then?" Sakura looked at him, with the dreamy gaze and swollen lips due to the incident earlier. "We just enjoy what is available at present. No need to worry about the past or future, only now. Let's just seize the moment."

"That isn't good enough." Syaoran said softly as he slowly pulled away from Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I only discovered recently that we have chemistry. A lot of people don't have it. I think we should take full advantage of it."

"No. I want a future with you." Syaoran said. "I want to know whether I will be loved the same way that I love you."

Sakura stared at him speechless. "Love? You love me?"

"Yes, I love you since we were thirteen." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him in disbelief before starting to laugh, laugh out hard. "What's the joke?"

"For thirteen years, you love me?" Sakura laughed harder. "Now what? You expect me to throw myself in your arms and tell you that I love you too after that sizzling kiss?" She stopped abruptly. "You must be kidding!"

"No, I don't expect it." Syaoran said as he dug out something from his pocket and threw it on the table.

Sakura saw the familiar netting and the jigsaw pieces in it and looked at Syaoran. "So you are Wolf?" She looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Yes. That was me who did the painting and gave you the jigsaw!" Syaoran sat down on the chair and looked at her. "So what are you going to do? Bolt? I told you, I wish upon the star that fateful day Yukito rejected you. And guess what Sakura, I was secretly glad that there was a chance that one day you will love me back."

Sakura opened her mouth when suddenly phrases from their previous conversation hit her, hard.

"_My heart break each time she looks at me and never realized that I love her so much."_

"_Yeah. I wished on that shooting star long ago with you that she realized that I will always love her."_

"_I cannot forget my first love, and never want to forget her. It's sad to see the one you love go, but if you truly love him, his happiness will be your happiness."_

"You know I love Yukito! Forget it Syaoran! I can't love you!" Sakura shouted back, retaliating from her sudden knowledge.

Syaoran's eyes hardened. "I know that. That is why I told you just now, I refuse to do it again. I won't want to be used as a replacement for Yukito. When you love me, it will be only me and no one else."

"You are damn possessive!" Sakura brushed off his words casually, not wanting to evaluate how thrilled she was to hear it.

"Yes. I am glad you figured that out. I wanted to tell you how I feel and I think that today is a good timing to do so. I give you a choice, a lifeline. You either let go of the past and look forward to the future together with me, or you can continue to dwell in the past and let bitterness eat you alive. I am not willing to be second best in your life." Syaoran said coolly.

"You jerk! Just who do you think you are?" Sakura demanded furiously.

"I am your friend and currently someone who love you a lot to take time to paint and make it into a jigsaw puzzle for you!" Syaoran broke his cool front. "Please Sakura, give me a chance." He begged.

Sakura was about to brush him off when her phone rang. Annoyed, she flipped it open. "Sakura speaking."

"Sakura, Kaho here, Naruku was admitted into the hospital. Touya is urgently asking you to come down."

"I am having dinner with Syaoran." Sakura said, looking at her untouched meal, trying hard to worm her way out.

"Sakura, she is going to delivery her baby. Your brother insists that you come down."

"But Syaoran…"

"Syaoran can come down and see her as well. But Sakura, if you dare not to come down, your brother threatened that he will give you a trashing so bad that even Yukito will not be able to save you." Kaho let the threat hang. "See you!"

Sakura was about to reply when she heard the dial tone. Looking at Syaoran, she sighed. "I have to go to the hospital."

"Okay, I will drive."

"No!" Sakura started protesting when Syaoran just silenced her by dragging her out of the room. "You know, you are in a habit of dragging me around. How can I love you?"

Syaoran gave her a dismissing glance. "Really? That's sad. You better get use to it though. It doesn't help that you are so stubborn."

Sakura was about to bite back when they saw Jenny waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Jenny, bill it to the company. I will settle the accounting later."

"Yes sir."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You can't do that. They don't even know where you work."

Syaoran walked towards his car and opened it. "Of course they do, Memory's café is under Li Corporation. Are you coming in or not?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before hopping in, unwillingly. She will sell her soul to the devil if she was able to escape this, just like the way she missed the wedding long ago.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the story. Please, bring on the reviews! Thanks, take care and God Bless

Joyful-x


	17. Past, present

Alright, my editor is off for Chinese New Year and this is to me my worst chapter to date. Please, take it easy and hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.

* * *

Sakura prayed hard, that she would meet in an accident, or get into a huge traffic jam, anything to prevent her to reach the hospital to witness the birth of Yukito and Naruku's daughter.

When she felt the car stopped, her eyes opened, wondering why God didn't answer her prayer. She willed herself to close her eyes once more, praying that it was just a bad dream that she could wake up.

"Sakura, we are here." Syaoran said.

"I know." She snapped back, asking God to stop torturing her.

"Sakura, Touya will kill you if you intend to bolt. Kaho told me to make sure you meet up with them in the hospital." Syaoran started. "And I don't intend to disobey her."

"Syaoran…"

"No!" Syaoran held up his hands. "You are going to go through this and quit running away."

_You are doing what you know best- run away and behave like a coward who can't accept reality and rejection…_

Yukito's words burnt through her memories as Syaoran looked at her. "Are you getting out or am I going to drag you to the delivery room?"

"I am going out. Leave me alone." Sakura brushed Syaoran off as she opened the door.

"My pleasure." Syaoran said softly. He knew that she heard him as her movement halted for a second. "I think I need to forget about you. You can call me if you want to continue the friendship."

Sakura ignored him and walked out of the car and towards the main entrance. She didn't want to go there. But she rather go and meet Yukito than to face the man that loves her and letting her go.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo stood up from her seat when she saw her in the waiting room. "Where were you? We were worried."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "I am alright. I came here with Syaoran." She stared at Eriol, who was sitting down, nervously tapping his feet. "Is he alright?"

Tomoyo looked at him before laughing nervously. "He doesn't really like hospitals."

Sakura frowned, wondering what was wrong with Tomoyo as well. She looked really jumpy and worried. Now that she was here, Tomoyo should be more relax. But that wasn't the case.

"So, Kaijuu decided to come after all eh?" Her brother's voice boomed behind her. She turned around, looking at Touya's black face and Yukito's pale one, which was a little too pale for her liking.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Sakura found the atmosphere suddenly tensed up and darkened considerably after the pair arrived.

"Nothing that you will care." Touya said curtly and sat next to Eriol. Sakura looked at Tomoyo who immediately broke eye contact.

"How's the baby?" Syaoran just entered the room, sensing the tensed atmosphere almost immediately. "Naruku-chan is alright isn't she?"

Yukito's face paled even more. He shook his head. "The doctor discovered that the baby isn't in the right position. They are doing an emergency operation to save both mother and child."

"The doctor said that because of Naruku's weak physical condition, it might complicate the surgery." Touya added. "The doctor refuse to comment anything until the surgery has been completed. The odds are also against her. Her mother died after a caesarian birth. "

Yukito slammed his fist against the wall. "If I known about this, I wouldn't let her be pregnant, she cannot die." Yukito shook his head. "She must not die."

Sakura suddenly felt her world spinning. Naruku could die and leave Yukito. The thought horrified her. No, she cannot die. She doesn't want Naruku to die because, because Yukito loves Naruku so much. She stared at Yukito who was trying hard not to break down.

"Stop it Yukito! She won't die. Although her family history does indicate that she might die but don't you have faith in the medical technology now? She can recover from it. Naruku is a fighter." Sakura walked to him and petted his shoulder. "She won't die knowing that you love her. She will fight to spend many days with you and the child. Don't break down. You are stronger than that."

Touya stared at her weirdly. "Hello, is this my Kaijuu I known for twenty seven years? Or are you a clone?"

"Shut up Touya!" Sakura snapped back before turning her attention to Yukito again. "She won't leave you. Trust me. Why don't you sit down and perhaps take a nap for now. I will buy something for you to drink to calm your nerves."

"There is no need to Sakura." Kaho materialized at the doorway. "I have coffee for him."

Yukito sat down on the sofa and smiled at the two Kinomoto ladies. "Thank you."

* * *

Hours passed as the seven of them waited at the waiting room. Sakura silently sat there, praying hard that Naruku and her daughter will be safe. For the first time, she didn't want her to go. She wanted her to stay by Yukito, forever.

For a moment, she relaxed, and listened to the faint background music that was played in the waiting room. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the lyrics of the music, trying to identify the song.

**Don't, you don't have to save my life**

**No, you're not ready I can feel it**

**Outside its raining but I'll just go home**

**Someday your heart will just let him go**

Although she wasn't familiar with the song, however she somehow felt that the song was for her, reminding her of the events with Syaoran in the restaurant. She glanced over to the sleeping man, who

**As soon as you get that feeling**

**You can start to live again**

**As soon as the worst is over**

**You can make it all make sense**

**Right now I can't give you want you need**

**As soon as you get that feeling...**

**Run to me**

"_No. I want a future with you." Syaoran said. "I want to know whether I will be loved the same way that I love you."_

He asked for something so simple and yet she refused. Gosh, she was so foolish.

**Hush, you don't have to say a word**

**Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it**

**Feels like my touch only brings back the pain**

**Someday those memories will fade away**

"_You know I love Yukito! Forget it Syaoran! I can't love you!"_

Her own words haunted her. Maybe her feelings for Yukito aren't so strong now. Now, she understood, understood the words that Yukito, Naruku and Touya have been telling her. Was it too late?

**As soon as you get that feeling**

**You can start to live again**

**As soon as the worst is over**

**You can make it all make sense**

**Right now I can't give you want you need**

**As soon as you get that feeling...**

**Run to me**

"_I am your friend and currently someone who love you a lot to take time to paint and make it into a jigsaw puzzle for you Please Sakura, give me a chance." _

Will he now give her a chance, to tell him that she was so sorry and thank him for everything he had done to her?

**How can I be brave enough to say goodbye**

**And die inside, without you**

**Don't you see it's hard enough to walk away**

**To look at me and make me wrong**

**I've been through this to make me strong**

"_You foolish girl! Look in front of you. There is a reason why you are living today. You are important to your friends and family. Don't throw it away because I am in love with Naruku and treat you as a sister."_

It's too late Yukito, too late. Syaoran told me that he loves me and I threw it back to his face.

"_For thirteen years, you love me? Now what? You expect me to throw myself in your arms and tell you that I love you too after that sizzling kiss? You must be kidding!"_

Will Syaoran forgive her? She couldn't forgive herself for that.

**As soon as you get that feeling**

**You can start to live again oh**

**As soon as the worst is over**

**You can make it all make sense**

**Right now I can't give you want you need**

**As soon as you get that feeling**

**As soon as you get that feeling...**

**Run to me**

"_I give you a choice, a lifeline. You either let go of the past and look forward to the future together with me, or you can continue to dwell in the past and let bitterness eat you alive. I am not willing to be second best in your life."_

A lifeline? Sakura thought as she heard the last note of the song. Was it too late to tell him that she was willing to let go?

"Sakura." Kaho silently sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura for once shook her head. "Can we talk outside?" Kaho smiled and nodded before the two ladies stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

"Let's walk outside." Kaho suggested as she spied the sun rising from the horizon. Sakura just nodded and followed her lead.

When they reached the garden within the hospital compound, Sakura stopped. "Was I being foolish to hate Yukito and Naruku?"

Kaho frowned. "No Sakura. You were not foolish. It was just that you didn't really find anyone special to really love." She turned around to face her. "You always thought you love Yukito. And I agree with you. But that love is different from the love that Yukito and Naruku have, or the one that Tomoyo and Eriol have. That was why you couldn't accept that Yukito doesn't love you the way you wanted him to."

Sakura turned away. "I hurt him, Naruku and now Syaoran." She let a tear slipped through her eyes. "Syaoran told me that he made the jigsaw puzzle and that he loved me since we were teenagers. Instead, I rejected him."

"Finally the silly boy told you." Kaho laughed. "We never knew whether that boy will ever gather his courage and confess to you."

Sakura looked at her, surprised by the sudden revelation. "You mean you know?"

Kaho smiled. "It was obvious Sakura. What made you think your brother was so hostile towards him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I thought it was just Touya's mood swings."

Kaho laughed again. "Wait till your brother hears that."

"Don't tell him." Sakura looked at her. "He will slaughter me."

Kaho laughed harder. "I won't Sakura. But you don't get it don't you?" When she saw Sakura's puzzled face, she discovered that she was indeed totally clueless. "Your dear brother was protective towards you. When he realized that Syaoran has the power to take you away from him, he didn't like it. That's why he was such loggerheads with him."

Sakura sat down on one of the benches available to her. "Syaoran won't take me away. He told me when he reached the hospital that he wants to forget me."

Kaho almost let out a growl. When he was that close, he had to say something dumb and ruin everything. "Well then, you just have to make sure that he will never ever forget you!"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know whether I can do that."

"You know. A wise man told me when I had trouble with my relationship with Touya- Let it go. If it comes back to you, then it was meant to be. If not, it wasn't meant to be. Syaoran might be trying to let you know that he values your freedom as much as your affections towards him. He won't force you, even though it would make him very lonely."

"Sakura, Kaho!" Eriol's voice reached them. "Come on! Naruku's operation was a success! Both mother and daughter are well." Eriol appeared in front of them, panting. "Yukito wants the two of you around."

"Sure." Kaho smiled before focusing her attention to Sakura. "So, will you let him let go of you, or will you hold tight on him?" She asked before walking away, leaving Sakura alone.

"Come on Sakura!" Eriol called out. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and chased up with the pair.

When they reached the waiting room, Yukito grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. "Hey, I want you to join the two of us for a while."

Sakura stared blankly at him, allowing herself to be dragged to the room where Naruku was resting. Yukito smiled as he walked towards the crib where the baby laid. "Sakura, would you be the god-mother of our child, Sakura Tsukishiro

When the words registered in her mind, she looked at the baby, and then to Yukito. "Why?"

Yukito just gave a sad smile. "Naruku and I want you to be part of our family. Because you have been like a little sister to me, I named the child after you and want you to be her aunt. So, will you be her god-mother?"

Sakura stared at the ground. After harbouring years of anger and hurt, Yukito was giving another chance to redeem herself. Her childish acts in the past hurt others as well. Feeling like a little child again, she walked across the room and hugged Yukito. "I am so sorry!" She cried, letting unshed tears to flow. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright." Yukito said softly, returning her hug. When he felt her body relax, he smiled. Finally, she had conquered her past.

* * *

Past, present and now future. Yeah! So, please bring me your reviews and please, I know the grammar might be horrible. Please bear with me. Thanks! Take Care and God Bless

Joyful-x


	18. Future

I forgotten to mention the song I used in the previous chapter. It was sung by Clay Aiken entitled- Run to me.

Thanks for all your reviews and now, I hope you all will enjoy the story. :D

* * *

Sakura reached home, with the past activities taking toil on her. The meeting with Syaoran, the delivery and the sudden realization what a fool she was, she climbed into bed and wanted a good night rest. 

However, she tossed and turned, wondering why sleep eluded her. In the end, she sat up and went to the window.

As she gazed at the sky, mentally counting the number of stars that lit the sky. Her heart saddened when she realized that because of development, the sky was too brightly lit up; prevent her from seeing as many stars as she could when she was young.

Stars. She turned her back and went to her handbag and brought it to the little corner of the room where she placed her jigsaw puzzle from Syaoran. She hurriedly dug out the remaining jigsaw pieces and scattered it on the floor. As the moonlight shone into her room, she completed the puzzle and took in a deep breath.

That was how Syaoran saw her- angelic, innocent and full of life. Her face lit up with pure joy as she stared at the sky, admiring the fallen star. Her heart hurt as she studied his profile at the back of the swing. Although his red jacket was on her shoulder and one of his hands rested on her shoulder as well, the distant look in his eyes and the lack of closeness between the two individual in the picture showed that in his eyes, he was still an outsider, wanting to be welcome into her home, her heart.

Her eyes started to tear again. Damn! She was crying too much these days. Another wave of regrets, hurt and anger raged through her as she wondered how she could be so blind. Nevertheless, she made a vow- that she will fulfill a wish she made nine years ago in Penguin Park.

* * *

Syaoran studied the crowd from the end of the field. It's Valentine's Day, the day which his two cousins pledged their love to their partner for life. He smiled at the thought of having Tomoyo as his cousins. However, the idea of Touya being part of his family disturbed him. 

But it didn't bother him that Touya was Sakura's brother before. But after the fateful day at the restaurant, he began to think of Touya as just another pesky relative than a pesky brother-in-law.

At that moment, he spotted Touya staring at him. Next to him, was Kaho, who wore a strapless white gown that had soft pastel beads sown on the upper half of the gown.

He sighed as he glanced over at the other couple who was laughing away with Sakura. The bride- Tomoyo, wore a strapless white gown that was embroidered with pink and silver flowers. Her front centre had a wide, pink satin ribbon stitched in lacing pattern finished with a pink satin waist bow and streamers.

But what really caught his eyes was what Sakura wore. The drop-waist, strapless gown is made of lovely pink floral embroidery on net. The center panel and softly curved neckline is edged with gathered lace. The full skirt is made of layers of soft pink and ivory tulle with little pink roses tossed on the underlining, sweetly peeking through the tulle mist. Although all three ladies were beautiful, only Sakura blew him away. That had always been the case and nothing had changed that fact.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and was trapped in his gaze. Shaken by the intensity of the stare, she first broke eye contact and walked away. She knew that he was there when she told Yukito not be discouraged during Naruku's delivery. She smiled when she saw the proud parents fussing over her god-daughter before hurrying towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," She started. "thank you for taking time off to witness the union of two couples- Mr and Mrs Kinomoto and Hiiragizawa." The crowd clapped, stopping her from continuing. "Now, I love three of them all my life, while the fourth one, Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa just tumbled into Mrs Hiiragizawa's life recently. I believe that all four of them are fated to be in love with their respective partners and together form a family that I could never imagine."

The crowd continued to give her their full attention as she took in a deep breath. "Touya had always been a protective brother of mine, and although I wanted to kill him a few times," she smiled. "I was glad that I didn't. If not, I wouldn't have gotten a sister-in-law that would protect me from him till this very day." The crowd laughed. "Tomoyo on the other hand, was my best friend, the closet thing I ever had as a sister. Today, I wonder how come she got to wear the wedding dress and not me because she was so cynical to the idea of romance. Never did she count on the fact that a knight in shiny armour dressed in dark blue would sweep her off her feet and tilt her whole world upside down. Well, they took the risk and they are here with us." Sakura turned and looked at Eriol. "You better treat her well." Sakura grinned before turning back.

"And I hope that my dear friend Tomoyo would treat my cousin well."

Sakura looked at the left side of the stage and her knees melted. Syaoran- the man that haunted her dreams- stood at the stage, with a microphone in his hand as well. He started walking towards her, causing her to feel a little uneasy. "I am sure Tomoyo will." She plastered a smile on his face.

"Of course." Syaoran replied. "However, I always wondered, how did Tomoyo captured Eriol's heart. He, was too a cynic when it comes to love. Kaho and I would joke that it would take one special lady to tie him down. If I knew it would be Tomoyo, I would have introduced the two of them long ago!"

Syaoran then exchanged deadly glares with Touya, who was at the back of the stage. "Although I love Kaho as though she is my sister, I can't help but be a little terrified when she chose Touya-san as her husband." Syaoran sighed. "My dear colleague and now my cousin by marriage, sorry Touya, you will be seeing me more in the future. So please, learn how to smile when I am around." The crowd laughed, unaware that the tension between the two men.

"Well, anyway, thanks for coming today. I hope you will enjoy your meal." Sakura said smoothly as she dragged Syaoran away from the stage before her brother picks a fight.

When they were out of range from the guest, Sakura hissed. "What the world were you attempting to do? Force a civil war between my family?"

"Relax won't you?" Syaoran said, a little too calmly for Sakura's liking. "Touya won't do anything to me. I am sure that Kaho will prevent him from doing anything to me."

"Even if she does intervene, you would be ban from our household for years to come. Don't mess with him. Or he could make your workplace a living hell."

Syaoran frowned. "Well, his presence had already made it hell. So I guess I can't do that much to make things worse."

"You mean he has been bullying you?"

"He is giving me a cold shoulder. I think I deserved it, that's all." Syaoran shrugged, recalling the dagger looks that Touya had been giving him. Ever since the day at the hospital, Syaoran guessed that Touya sensed something different between him and Sakura. Nevertheless, he stood firm regarding his decision, it would be Sakura's turn to decide what she wanted for herself. He on the other hand, had no choice but to wait and pray she makes the right decision for his sake.

The two of them looked at each other in silence, wondering what to say next. "Do you like the puzzle?" Syaoran queried.

"It was fine. It's quite good actually." Sakura said. "You mentioned that you hand drew it." When Syaoran nodded she smiled. "It's wonderful."

"So," Syaoran teased. "Is it fine, good or wonderful?"

"It's a masterpiece." Sakura replied, her eyes twinkled with humour. "Satisfied?"

"Flattery gets you nowhere you know." Syaoran laughed.

"But Syaoran, thanks for the jigsaw puzzle. A lot of things in my life started falling into place, just like the jigsaw puzzle that I worked on for a long time." Sakura said solemnly.

"Don't mention it." Syaoran brushed off the comment and grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. "Let's go back, before the rest starts to miss us." When Sakura didn't move, Syaoran looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Sakura struggled within. "Why… why did you love me for thirteen years?"

"Well," Syaoran stared at the ground wondering where to start. "I love you because you are Sakura."

Sakura looked at him in surprised. "What do you mean? You don't love me because of my looks, character, humour? You love me because I am Sakura?"

Syaoran gave her a sad smile. "I don't know how I started, or when I started, but then, I know that I love you. I love the flaws in your character as well as your strengths. I love your sensitivity, your kindness as well as your gentleness. I also acknowledge your weakness, impatient, hasty and extremely impulsive. But all these things make you Sakura, and I love each one of them."

'_You are important to your friends and family. Don't throw it away because I am in love with Naruku and treat you as a sister.'_

Sakura thought of Yukito's words and sighed. "You are important in my life Syaoran, I love you in the past, my supportive friend, a listener and my shoulder to cry on."

"I know." Syaoran said, as hope started sinking.

"But I am not sure whether you forgive me for being selfish and spoilt."

"A romantic girl at heart demanded more from the people she loves." Syaoran cut in. "You were hurting from Yukito's rejection. Don't blame yourself.

"I feel so bad. I hurt so many of them. Yukito, Naruku, Kaho, Touya, but most of all, I hurt you." Sakura stared straight into his eyes. "I hurt you because you love me and I couldn't see it. I couldn't see your love for me."

"You love Yukito. Only a fool will love someone who is in love with someone else and expect her to return his love."

Sakura shook her head. "You know what? I was foolish as well. I love Yukito, but Yukito loved Naruku. You were right. Only a fool will love someone who is in love with someone else and expect the love to return. I am that fool!" Sakura turned away. "I am sorry Syaoran, I won't let you continue loving a fool."

"Sakura, I don't care whether you are a fool." Syaoran said as he approached her, closing the gap between them until he could slip his hands around his waist. "I know that Sakura Kinomoto loved Yukito once and was once my friend."

"Syaoran…"

"But when you wished upon that star, I prayed each day that I will fulfill that wish of yours. Nine years had passed. My love had never diminished." Syaoran gathered her hair and gently lifted it up, pressing a kiss on her nape. "I know I am willing to die for you. Will you love me? Please?"

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for emotions to fill her heart. It came to her full force. The love she always had for Syaoran was there. She was blinded by the past to see how much she loved him. When she came close to losing him, she almost broke down and cried. Now, with him holding her tightly, she felt at home, secured and most of all, loved. "Syaoran, I wish that I will marry the one I love nine years ago." She slowly turned around and looked up. "Will you marry me Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran's heart almost burst with love when he heard those words. He lowered his head until his lips were almost brushing hers. "I am the luckiest man alive to marry you." He said before kissing her, sealing the promise and finally, both of their wishes had been fulfilled.

"_I wished on that shooting star long ago with you that she realized that I will always love her."_

"_I wish I will marry the one I love."_

A loud cheer broke their kiss as they turned around to see the crowd staring at them, clapping away. Sakura grinned at Syaoran as he bent down and carried her, whisking her away to somewhere quiet where he could show her the beginning of their bright future together.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, drumroll I am sorry to announce that this is officially the last chapter to the story. Yes, I am equally as sad as you all are. But maybe, maybe I might put in an epilogue. I will try my best to figure out how to bring the story to a dramatic close. Until then, take care and God Bless. 

Joyful-x


	19. Wish come true

The epilogue is up and running. Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you all will enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

* * *

"I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you."-Roy Croft

* * *

The doorbell rang in the Kinomoto's house. "HOE!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to the door. When she opened it, she beamed. "Hi Yukito, Naruku! Hey Sakura, how is the birthday girl feeling today?"

The only reply that Sakura got from her was a frown as the baby turned away from her. "Sorry Sakura, she is feeling a little moody. She just woke up from her afternoon nap." Naruku apologized as she rocked the one year old child in her arms.

"No problem!" Sakura smiled.

"After all, if I recall, Kaijuu used to be like that herself when she was young." Touya suddenly appeared from nowhere and welcomed the guests.

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, upsetting the baby, causing her to cry.

"Tsk, tsk! See what you have done Kaijuu?" Touya teased as she frantically tried to calm the child down.

"Touya…" Yukito sighed. "Stop provoking her. You are definitely getting too old for this."

Just then, Kaho appeared, with a small teddy bear. "I think what she wants is an early birthday present." She smiled as she faced the birthday girl and waved it in front of her. "So, Sakura, do you like it?" The baby stopped crying for a moment as she studied the bear. Slowly, a grin appeared on her face as she took the bear from Kaho and started playing with it.

Sakura looked at Kaho. "How on earth do you know how to calm her?"

"Well, a mother knows best!" Kaho laughed as she went back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

* * *

As the sun set, the Kinomoto family gathered together in Touya-Kaho's house to celebrate the little girl's birthday. Together with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, the ecstasy and festive cheers of a birthday celebration filled the house. 

Sakura studied the group. So many things happened within a year. She glanced at Sakura Junior, who was busy playing with the teddy bear that Kaho gave her earlier and smiled. How fortunate for her that Yukito still regarded her as his sister and friend even though she shunned him. She was grateful, and extremely honoured that she was appointed to be the godmother of his child.

A crying baby broke through her thoughts. However, she smiled when Touya quietly excused himself to tend to the child. She couldn't imagine her irritating brother could be such a devoted father towards Fujitaka, named after their father. (It's cheesy, bear with it!) But then, Touya was never an easy person to figure out, even though she had been with him more than anyone else in the room. She admired Kaho for being able to control her difficult brother.

Her eyes met Tomoyo's and the both of them exchanged smiles. Ever since both of them got married, they traveled less, not willing to be apart from their husbands for too long. Even when they are required to go on tour, their husbands will be with them, accompanying them and giving them their emotional as well as financial support. But she guessed those plans would have to be put on hold for now. After all, Tomoyo was currently pregnant with a child much to Eriol's delight. Somehow, Eriol managed to obtain a transfer to the Japan branch, allowing him to stay together with Tomoyo and Sonomi Daidouji. Not surprisingly, the two of them gotten along really well.

As for herself, she gave a sly glance at her husband who was sitting beside her, whose hands somehow sneaked underneath the tablecloth and gently stroking her legs. How lucky she was to find someone who loved her more than she loved him. At times, she felt really guilty that his love for her was much more than hers. But he always scolded her for feeling that way, telling her that it was okay.

"Hey, I heard that there will be a meteorite shower tonight?" Naruku mentioned during the dinner.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and nodded. "Do you mind excusing us for now?" Syaoran asked politely.

"For what brat?" Touya said, as he walked into the room, he must have heard the question.

"Touya, please!" Kaho said. "Obviously they want to be alone for now. Please, don't be difficult."

Touya flinched. He was everything but difficult. "Fine." Touya sat down and started helping himself with the food as Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the room.

"Do you think Sakura will tell him?" Tomoyo asked Kaho.

Kaho nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

Sakura laughed as Syaoran pushed her on the swing. "Higher!" She shouted out. 

"Your wish is my command!" Syaoran did as told. He smiled, wondering could life get any better. Every day, he woke up with Sakura cuddling close to him and eating breakfast together before going to work. Throughout the day, he dreamt of going home to see her and in the evening, he will come home with the house filled with sweet aroma from her cooking. His day will end with either talking outside under the night sky or making love through the night. But he wished…

"Syaoran look! The wishing star! Quick, make a wish!" Sakura looked up in the sky to witness the event that bonded them together long time ago.

Syaoran immediately stop pushing as he closed his eyes and made a wish.

When he opened his eyes, he looked straight into a pair of emerald eyes. "So, what did you wish for?"

"What did you wish for?" Syaoran asked back.

"Nothing."

"You mean you wished for nothing!" Syaoran said in disbelief.

"Now, what did you wish for?" Sakura asked as she edged closer to him, leaving him suddenly breathless and hot.

"Well, you know. I always wanted to know, what…" He stuttered, looking at the ground

"Yes?"

"What it was like, if we had a child together… That was what I wish for…" Syaoran trailed off as he looked up and saw loads of love in her eyes, causing him to blush. "But I understand if you don't wan to have a child…" He started rambling, only to be silence when Sakura placed a finger on his lips.

"Syaoran, you silly boy." Sakura said softly. "I want to have a child, your child." She gave a seductive smile. "And guess what?"

Syaoran gulped, unable to focus on anything else except for her smooth skin and rosy lips. "What?"

"I am pregnant."

Syaoran broke out from his trance and stared at her, shell-shocked. "Pregnant?"

"Two months pregnant." Sakura smiled as she pulled him closer. "Your wish had just come true."

"You are pregnant." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura's smile deepened as she pulled him even closer. "Yes, I am pregnant."

Syaoran looked into her eyes and gave a warm smile. "My wish has come true." He said as he sealed her mouth with his under the falling stars.

* * *

Okay, it's a wrap! I have officially finished this fanfic. Grab tissue and cry I love each and every one of you who reviewed once, twice or countless other times that I lost count. Thank you, thank you THANK YOU! 

So, now, the rolling credits for those who reviewed this fanfic

Mystic moon empress- I always recognize my first reviewer, and I guess it was you this time around. Thanks a lot for starting the ball rolling. (I think you reviewed my other fanfic as well, THANK YOU!)

Maixwolfblossom

tHouGht bubbles

Twilight Tears

Anime Obsession Fantasy

Twilight-star1- Love is definitely crazy enough to make people blind and stupid. That's what happened to poor Tomoyo and Sakura. (A/N: Baka people!)

Cherry blossoms1989- Hope this chapter blushing is enough for you. smile

Pinaygrrl- You certain needed a lot of tissues towards the end of the story. Sorry for making you cry so much.

Viky

Kawaiisakura05- I am so sorry for confusing you along the way. I hope everything has cleared up.

MistressMizu- My grammer has always been my weak point. But I will continue to improve. Thanks a lot for reminding me on that!

Chibi Amo

Loveanime8

Cherryxxblossom

InuyashaluvrTara- Thank you so much for your reviews. They are extremely encouraging. smile (Not as if the rest are not, just that yours made me work harder.)

Sakura11

Iloveanime8- I almost strangled you for your comment and your leak. But then, thank you for reviewing. winkz

Aj;JSAD- Thanks for your comment, though my editor, if I recall was furious that you called Sakura a bitch. winkz

Those without little notes next to your name, please don't feel sad. Each one of you made my day brighter as I read my reviews. Thank you for your encouragement and hope you guys will follow my next fanfic. Take care, God Bless and Cheers!

Joyful-x


End file.
